Pass By Me
by phia514
Summary: The 'just friends' thing never really is believable, especially with Austin and Ally. They have been going to the same college and even parties for the past year, but their paths sadly haven't crossed. What happens when they do? They realize each others company has been a missing aspect in their life that they didn't even know they needed until they had it.
1. Chapter 1

**_Ally POV_**

 _Thursday._ They always say freshman year of college is when you have your forced friends and already by sophomore year you're on the way to picking and choosing basically your family. The girls who are going to be your bridesmaids, your daughters Godmother, or maybe even your husband or the guy that will later set you up with your husband.

Well lets just say that's were I'm at, Freshman year is over thank god I have gotten rid of my Goth roommate and changed her out for someone who is nice, but does not feel the need to be bff sisters for life with me, because that would be even worse then my emo roommate. And she even tried to convince me to dye my hair black too many times.

I have found my way quite well I would like to say around campus. I know the short cuts, the good times to study at the coffee shop, the best seat in the library to see the guys soccer team practice during sunset while listening to music. I'd like to say I have gotten it down to a science

"Room 335, Room 336, Room 337… Ugh finally." I pushed open my door to see my roommate Cass sitting on her desk painting her nails, "Why in the world would they give the sophomores the dorm on the end of the west wing, like seriously its cutting down on my soccer team watching." I complain as I threw my bag on the bed and jumped up smashing my face into a pillow. "I don't know Allz why don't you take it up with the RA, I know you refuse to believe me but he has a big crush on you and I bet you if you go down there in a short dress he's bound to trade his room for ours.

"For the millionth time just cause he creepily looks at my ass does not mean that he wants to date me, plus ew I have self dignity." Grabbing my socks and sneakers and slipping sweat pants over my yoga pants on. "Well then stop complaining, your negative energy is ruining my nail polish."

"What ever weirdo," I say grabbing my phone, "Oh crap Im a min late and it's a Thursday," I hustled out the door with Cass yelling after me, "Tell your boy friend I say hi."

She knows that irritates me I think as I start my walk down the long ass hallway, I chuckle under my breath. I mention once, one fricken time, that I think a guy is cute and now she won't drop it. Im literally going to kill her when I get back.

I run down the flights of stairs and slam out the door. The sun just set giving a light glow over the sidewalk pathways. I ran in the back of the café and Dez was there right when he always is with my muffin. "Thanks, Ill pay you in class!" I call as I run through the kitchen and through the front door. Dez is honestly the best muffin, a different flavor every night, and five cents cheaper then the actual cost.

I took a bite out of my muffin as I stopped into the central area, basically were everyone studies and hangs out. I grab a seat put my feet up on the one next to me and put my earphones in tuning everyone out. This is my favorite time of the day I would have to say. People watching I bet with myself who has done who or I make up peoples life stories or guess there major. Its quite fun I would like to say, my friends don't really understand it. Right on time at 7:02 exactly my "boyfriend" as Cass likes to call him comes into the central room placing his laptop down on one table in front of my and the seat facing me. Its weird I always wonder why he does that, its like we are facing each other just at a really far away distance.

Also why is he always so punctual? Like does he always arrive between 7 and 7:05? I bet his last class is in this building? I wonder if he's thinking the same thing about me right now? So yeah this is basically how I spend my Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday nights, asking a multitude of questions about people that I rarely get answered.

He plugs his earphones into his laptop and opens it then looking and giving me a smile, I nod back. Its an understanding we have now I have decided we are in each others company without actually being "in each others space".

I continue to look around Chase is there, I have discovered that is his name from when his friends come in screaming it so loud I can hear it over my music. He always tried to flirt with this poor blonde girl who is just trying to have some alone time.

It is 7:40 and exactly my time to leave and shower, I also pride myself on knowing our dorm shower is the most empty and has the hottest water at 8. Plus all the stinky boys usually shower around 9 leaving the showers the cleanest they are all night. Table boy looks up at my like clock work, and I smile and wink walking always. I catch his blush as he laughs to himself that I caught him remembering my schedule.

I run into the dorm grab my shower clothes and rush of to the shower.

 ** _Austin's POV_**

I get back from practice to my dorm. "339…340…341…342, crap this room is way to far. I open the door throwing my jersey in my pile and grabbing a sweatshirt, changing pants and grabbing my laptop heading out the door. My dorm mate is nowhere to be found which is the usual.

I head out the door and walking into the central area where I like to edit footage for my classes. I stroll in making a list instantly of everything that I need to finish by 8:20. I plug in my earphones putting them on looking up to meet eyes with table girl. I give her a smile and she gives me a casual head nod and looks away eating her muffin.

I never see her anywhere besides this room everyday. I don't even know her and she makes me laugh, her and her muffin with her feat on the chairs at least half of the week.

I quickly start working hoping ill get time to go back to my dorm in time to watch the latest The walking dead episode. My little sister watches is and texts me every Thursday to talk to me about it.

I glance at my laptop clock, 7:40, exactly when table girl leaves… every fricken day, does she have some kind of TV series to discuss with her family as well? I look up to see if she's left yet and she catches my eye again giving me a cheeky wink. I laugh to myself again stretching my arms behind my head watching her leave.

I check my watch again and its finally 8:20, I packed up my stuff and headed back outside.

 ** _Ally POV_**

 _Friday._ I grab my cafeteria lunch and put it in my canvas bag walking up to the roof, grabbing the key out of my bag, I made friends with the janitor. I opened the roof door and sat on the roof eating staring at the trees blow in the wind. "My god Chica is weird you sit up here and eat and also it involves way to much walking for my liking."

"Trish, so glad you could make it." I say laughing at her pushing her now frizzy hair behind her ear and she plops down next to me pulling out her food. "I know you should be blessed your very busy friend made time to talk to you on a creepy roof."

I love her because she complains more than me, making me seem easygoing and nice. We talked for an hour before I had to make my class in the next building over.

"Ill see you tonight right?" I ask Trish walking out the door.

"Duh you're the one that only sometimes go, you forgot im always their duh life of the party." She said pointing to herself. "Okay Ill see you later." I smiled closing the door behind me and keeping it unlocked so Trish wouldn't be stuck on the roof, she would murder me.

I got into my class five minutes early thank god and slipped into and middle seat. The lecture went on for 90 full minutes and then it was 3:45. "Thank God." I mumbled to myself as I slipped out. I saw Dez's hair above the crowd. "Hey Dez I got your muffin money." I kind of yell. He turns around with a confused look until he sees me and it registers. "Well thank you Ally, I love doing business with you." He smiles sarcastically walking with me back to the dorm hall. "So how's life treating you shorty?"

"Super rad dude." I say sarcastically moving the shaka sign with my hands. He laughs out loud again, "Well that's always great, see you later?" He says walking the other way. I smiled; I need to remind Trish some people think I am funny.

 ** _Austin POV_**

I see Dez turning the corner from his last class. "Buddy!" "Hi!" he calls smiling at me. "Are you going tonight?" I ask him. "Yeah for sure, you're the one that is usually too busy to go, I should be asking you." He says laughing again. He is always laughing, its one of his best qualities. "Okay well see you there rude." I said walking into my dorm hall.

 **(Nothing against Goth people, Ally is just a little too cheery for that.**

 **Plus don't own Walking dead or Austin and Ally.)**

 **k that's all**

 **Im out (peace)**

 **/Don't hate me but/I imagine: Dez less skinny and dresses like a surfer dude kind of, that's my interpretation, Trish is taller and her hair is long**


	2. Meeting On Weird Terms

**_Ally POV_**

I throw on my tight black dress lifting up my dress to push my phone into my spandex under my dress. I grab my UC sweatshirt and throw it on the top. I walked down the hall and out the front door. Cassidy wasn't coming so I had to walk. It was a few blacks down the street at the sorority and frat house line. After a good 15 20 min walk I saw the front on the door. Already bursting with people. I threw my sweatshirt into a bush telling myself to remember to get it before I leave. I walked in and a guy whistles and me. I glare at him and head to the kitchen and grab a beer hoping up on the counter sitting observing like I like to.

All the sudden the strangest sight catches my eye, Table guy and Dez. But table guy looks way too drunk already grabbing onto Dez to walk. Dez looks concerned but then catches my eye and smiles. I laugh at him he starts walking towards me with a smirk though and I look the other way hoping im not going to have to deal with drunk table guy, but too late Dez already made his way to the counter.

"Why do you have table guy and why is he drunk out of his mind, did you drug him to get in his pants cause that's not nice?" I say faking a frown. "Ha-ha very funny Ally, but seriously he's out of control and why are you referring to him as table guy, his names Austin, Im surprised you haven't met."

Austin suddenly hearing his name focuses his eyes on the situation Dez has dragged him up to. "Oh my God, ITS TABLE GIRL!" He screams way over the loud music. "Ya kiddo and you're drunk out of your mind." I said opening my arms. He gave me a tight hug and pushing a loud laugh out of stomach. "I know when im drunk I like getting a hug to know that ill live." I say laughing again. Trish then walks up, "hey Trish!" I said smiling big with Austin still kind of leaning on the counter next to me.

"Yeah yeah," she says waving me off, "She then turns to Dez and whispers something in his ear causing him to turn red." Did I mention they have a thing?

"Ok so," Dez says clapping his hands together, "Austin Buddy," he said waving his hand in front of Austin face. "Yes sir." Austin says saluting Dez. "Okay this is Ally she's very nice and she's going to be taking care of you tonight, okay? Okay." He said smiling walking off. "No Dez!" I wined. He looked towards Trish already walking off to the dance floor. "You owe the muffin man a favor." He says as seriously as you can say that sentence and then runs after Trish.

"Ugh" I grown looking at the mess in front of me whom I just learned is names Austin. He is currently trying to balance red cups on top of each other. He turns around and looks at me again, "hey its table girl!" he screams again like he was no recollection of what happened five minutes okay. "Its Ally, " I say putting my finger over his mouth, I have now resulted in treating him like the five year he's acting like. "Why don't you not scream so everyone stares, id prefer to go unnoticed." I say smiling and nodding until he nods to and I remove my finger. "Very good, table boy aka drunk kid aka Austin, I think its time I walk you home."

He just nodded again; I think he's too scared after I told him to stop yelling. I grab his hand and hop off the counter leading him out of the house. He's getting high fives the whole way out because it appears from any other view that he is going to be lucky tonight, but in reality his new hired baby sitter is taking the baby home.

We walked out finally and I let go of his hand, I grabbed my sweater from the bush pushing it over my head to keep warm. "Why'd you put the sweater on I was enjoying the view." Austin says wining like I took his candy away from him. "Shut up, you're lucky im not letting you die in there." I say. "Okayyy." He drags out lifting my sweater up. "Nope." I said pulling it down. This went on for five minutes. We got to the main campus and I told him to sit on the bench and that I would be right back. I went into the small store buying a water and piece of bread walking back out. "Okay eat." I said handing him the bread. I took a drink from the water then handed it to him, "Ew cooties no way." He said wining again like a little kid. "Wow you're really being annoying, are you always like this." I said laughing now at how not normal he is acting.

"Nope, I just got to the party way to early and bye bye cool drunk Austin hello wasted out of his mind Austin." I laughed again and he smiled, he tended to be doing that for the past ten minutes every time I laughed.

We then sat there next to each other on the bench for fifteen minutes just staring out into the darkness silently. "Ready?" I asked after he finished his bread. "Yeah." He said standing up now able to hold him up, being way more sober from the twenty minutes ago Austin.

"What is your hall?" I asked. "Synth, yours?" "Same." I said pushing my hands into my pockets and kicking a rock.

"How come I never see you?" He asked randomly.

"Hey don't say never I see you at the central from either 7:00 to 7:05." I said smiling.

"Okay now im scared, are you going to kidnap me?" "Very funny, but I don't know I guess we just have really different schedules."

Then he didn't say anything for a while.

"I guess we will have to change that Ally." He said quietly almost hesitantly saying my name, like it's a new word that his mom told him not to say.

I nodded to myself as we walked up the stairs.

"Same floor?" I asked. "Yeah I guess so my room is 342…" "337" I said pointing to myself.

"Weird." He said looking at my door when we got to it.

"Ill see you Tuesday then I guess?" I said unlocking me door and turning back around.

"Yep." He nodded and started walking down to his dorm.

 **Austin's POV**

Saturday. CRAP CRAP my head is pounding from last night and what is that noise. I grabbed my phone that was ringing on the side of my bed.

 _"What!" I whisper yelled into the phone._

"Is Ally there?" It was Dez.

 _"What?"_

"Ally, I guess your table girl or whatever that means you were yelling I at her last night."

 _Crap, I've been planning the perfect way to start a conversation with her since I've seen her all those times, because she genuinely seemed like someone I could get along with._

 _"Oh no how drunk was I?"_

"On the scale of Austin thinks he's a pro surfer to Austin acts like a loud five year old. You're not going to like this but loud five year old."

 _I remembered that Ally walked me home last night, "and you let her take care of me?"_

"Sorry Trish was getting frisky, plus I thought I did you a favor everyone was saying you guys left together, so did you get some?"

 _"Um no I don't know her!"_

"Well I do and she's awesome so you better not be weird next time you see her, she's my good friend."

 _"And why haven't you introduced her to me before?" I questioned._

"Well I didn't know you creepily stared at her from a table three times a week!"

 _"Do not!" I countered._

"Okay well please accept my formal apology, I never really thought about having my friends meet up you're both on different schedules so it never really seemed practical, but if you want Ill introduce you guys more often, sheesh I got to go bye dude. See you later!"

 _"Bye." I said_ hanging up the phone and slowly sliding out of bed to get the aspirin on my shelf.

I got myself dressed and walked out the door putting my headphones in to play peaceful piano songs because that's always what I do when I'm hung over.

Well this sucks, I have so many questions for Ally now that we have had our first conversation, but I'm not seeing her till Tuesday. Maybe Ill leaves a note under her door saying sorry. But crap, I can't exactly remember her room number.

I walked down the hall staring at each room number seeing if it rung a bell.

Finally I came to 337, 5 doors down. And you're saying we haven't bumped into each other once, besides the center, and we live just 5 doors away? That's just too hard to believe.

 **Reviewing would be a cool thing to do I think?**

DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT PLOT KIND OF

bye


	3. Chapter 3

**_ALLY POV_**

I just got back from the gym. I walked through the door and Cass was waving something in the air. I was honestly so tired after last night. Austin is hard work!

"Looks like your boy toy is now leaving love letters?" She asked quizzically raising her eyebrows as high as they could go.

I snatched the paper out of her hand as quickly as possible, "What do you mean?"

"Take a look for yourself, I heard him shoving it under the door at like 10am, right after you left for the gym."

And again an instance where I just missed him, how has this been going on for so long, we are always in the same place at different times. I flipped the paper over in my hands and in all caps slightly messing hand writing it said _AUSTIN (aka table boy aka someone who is sorry)_ I laughed unfolding the paper.

He continued on the inside:

 _Sorry you had to take care of my drunken ass, let me make it up to you. Ill bring you a muffin from Dez Tuesday? Okay so yeah that's it; sorry again if I said anything that would embarrass myself…_

Oh yeah like the point in the night were he tried to take of my sweater 100 times so he could "enjoy the view". Should I tell him that, or will that just be embarrassing for me too? I mean the situation is already kind of awkward. I kind of just enjoyed our silent eye conversations 3 times a week. Now I might lose my silent eye conversations, way to ruin my life. Okay I guess im being slightly dramatic.

"What did lover boy want?" Cassidy said not looking up from her phone.

"Nothing." I said shoving the note into my gym bag and throwing it on the floor.

Again my mind went to questions. I wonder what muffin flavor he will bring me?

 _Tuesday._ It was Tuesday, the day of muffins I will now officially refer to it as. I went about my normal business that day keeping my mind blank of questions. I ate my lunch by myself of the roof not inviting Trish. I listened to my Childish Gambino and J Cole playlists and just focused on the people far below me the patterns of the way they walked and everything else.

I went to my class and then slowly walked back to my dorm to do my schoolwork. When it came around time I changed into my black jeans and my favorite sweatshirt plugging my earphones in I waved Cass a goodbye because she was on her phone and left through the door. I got to the central area and instead of sitting at my usual spot I went and sat down In Austin's spot and put my feet up on the table and leaned back letting the music drift me away from thinking.

I felt someone tapping me. "What?" I growled taking an earphone out and not opening my eyes.

"Ally, Allz its me your new favorite person, remember me?" He said jokingly.

"Oh hi did you bring the goods." I said smirking and leaning forward again.

"I keep my promises." He said sliding the brown paper bag across the table and sat across from me.

"Okay so far my facts include Austin, likes leaving stalker notes, acts like a five year old when drunk, and keeps his promises, sounds good." I said grabbing a muffin.

"Yeah that is all there is to know about me pretty much." He said grabbing the other muffin he brought out of the bag.

"So how do you know Dez?" I asked leaning on my elbows. "I have known him since twelfth grade when he transferred to my high school and some how he failed to mention his super cool friend, how do you know him?" He asked me.

"Well he was in my class freshman year of college and he works at the place that makes the best muffins, of and most important he dates my best friend Trish."

"Oh my god Trish, she is crazy! You're friends with her that so weird I never knew, she's the best she yells at Dez when I cant!"

"Yep that's her yelling at people."

"So tell me did I do anything embarrassing Friday?"

I hesitated.

 ** _Austin's POV_**

She hesitated. "Come on you can tell me I need to accept how embarrassing I am so I can apologize fully."

"Well you tried to undress me about 1,000 times on the way home."

"Oh my god I am so sorry! But you can't blame me." I said giving a cheesy wink.

She burst out laughing, "Its okay I forgive you, considering I was forced to take you home it's the most action I got all night."

We then decided to walk.

"Can I just say something weird?" I asked breaking the surprisingly comfortable silence.

"Anything." She said taking her eyes off the path to meet mine.

"I feel like I have known you for so long, like this I guess im confortable and I would in conclusion just like to say that's awesome."

"I agree." She said giggling at me.

"Hey you know what I mean." I said nudging my shoulder into hers.

It was getting late and we were by her door, "This was fun, Im glad Dez made you drag me home."

"Hey what time are your classes over?" she asked.

"Um tomorrow, like 6:15, why?"

"Perfect, I want to show you something cool!" She said getting really excited.

"How do I know you aren't going to abduct me."?

"First Austin you could beat me in a fight so that isn't even a problem, and second food will be provided so you have no excuse, meet me in the 4th floor stair well at 6:20. Bye."

Before I could say bye her door was closed and I walked back to my room.

She is crazy. I thought as I brushed my teeth and opened my laptop to finish some schoolwork.

 ** _Ally's POV_**

When I got in my room I jumped up on my bed and I checked my phone. I had a text from Trish: _call me wtf_.

I called her and she picked up after one ring.

"You did not tell me you and Austin are a thing now? And I thought I was your best friend?"

 _"Okay first no we just hung out he's really chill and who even told you that."_

"Dez did because Austin told him he was going to bring you a muffin so I assumed food and hanging so basically a date."

 _"No not a date just getting to know each other."_

"Whatever you say Ally."

 _"Is this all you wanted to do, harass me over the phone."_

"Yes and I am done bye."

 _"Bye Trish."_

I sighed internally laughing at my crazy over protective friend.

I jumped in bed quickly falling asleep getting a long nights sleep.

 **don't own any music artists name**

 **Are you excited for the roof? Let me know how you think this story is going so far? I hope its good because I am trying really hard. :) Thanks.**

 **kk bye**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Austin's POV_**

 _Wednesday._ I checked my phone. 6:15. I was five minutes early. Suddenly I felt someone grab my arm and pull me up the last flight of stairs. "Come on what are you waiting for?" Ally said pulling me up the stairs. She had sweats on and another sweatshirt with the hood up with a backpack on. "Why do you have your hood on like you're going to rob a bank."? I Asked. She stopped at a door, "Because stupid what I am about to show you is very top secret and illegal so you open your mouth and." She slid her finger across her neck to basically say she will kill me if I tell anyone. "Okay crazy." I said smiling. She unlocked the door and I was amazed. It was the fricken roof, and it was beautiful. "How… What…. How did you get the key."? I stuttered out. "Took just a tiny bit of flirting with the RA and being nice to the janitor freshman year and bam the key was mine." She said smirking.

"Well come on my palace awaits you." She said walking out onto the roof. There was a chest against the other side of the door. She walked over an unlocked it with a different key on her lanyard. It had blankets books cookies and pillows in it. "Is this real life?" I asked still complete awestruck about this gem and the fact she would already let me see it.

"Surprisingly yes." She said dragging the blankets and pillows out and placing the against the door inlet wall patting the spot next to her. I sat down. "So why did you decide to show me this?" I asked. "Well.." She said thinking. " I don't really know actually you just seemed like someone who would actually enjoy it." She said smiling content with her answer while pulling out sandwiches out of her backpack. "First you're right I totally do, and who wouldn't enjoy this?"

"Well I tried to get Dez to come up here but he's scared of heights as you probably know, Trish complains about the stairs every time, and my roommate says it will ruin her hair, so that left me with some hope that you may enjoy it."

"Well they suck and I'm awesome so obviously I would enjoy it." She laughed at me making me crack a smile. I took a bite of the sandwich and leaned against the pillows.

"So now in return I get to ask you questions." She said turning towards me putting her hood down. He hair fell down her shoulders and she pushed it behind her ears. She looked up under her eyelashes.

"Go ahead." I said taking another bite out of the sandwich.

"What is your Favorite type of body of water?"

"That is officially the most random question ever."

"You owe me this stop questioning me."

"Okay fine, probably the ocean because I like the feeling of the waves."

"Okay same you pass on to the next round."

"When did this become the Ally game show?"

She gave me a confused look, "It's always been the Ally game show?" We both blurt out laughing.

"Okay favorite type of cheese on your sandwich?"

"Cheddar." "Really why mine is provolone." "Sorry did I not pass?" I said.

"Nah I'll let it pass cheddar is pretty good too.

These random questions and jokes went on until the sunset. We finally packed up the stuff and walked back to our rooms.

When I got to my room I texted Dez.

 _What is Ally's number?_

Ask her

 _I would if I had her number_

Ugh fine but if you start being creepy to her im going to have to give you a talk about being respectful

 _Shut up and send it_

Attachment: Allison Dawson Contact

 _Thanksssss_

She never told me her name was Allison

Message to Allison Dawson:

 _Thanks for showing me your roof it was honestly epic_

No problem, assuming this is Austin how did you get my #

 _Dez, he gave me a speech on not stalking you though_

Aw I love Dez

 _But you love me more_

Whatever you want to think

 _Okay so basically you do love me more_

Tomorrow is Thursday. So I'll see her again. Chill.

I woke up with a smile on my face. I cannot even remember how boring my life was before that party on Friday, Ally or as I should say Allison makes it exciting.

I was walking down the steps of the main school building when Dallas, a guy from a frat that I know, stopped me. "So you and that Ally girl are a thing now?"

"No jut friends, why did everyone know her but me?"

"Because all the guys try to get her and she refuses all of them, she's so mysterious always in the background yet always the center of attention," shaking his head, "I don't know how she does it."

"Well yeah we are just friends, so I guess im not lucky enough." I said laughing.

"That's farther than most guys have gotten, good luck dude see you later!"

"Bye." I said walking away. Well that's interesting so she's apparently the talk of the town and I have just not noticed.

I walked into the central area seeing Ally sitting down at her usual table. I spotted into the seat next to her pulling her earphone out. That earned me a very very dirty look. "So why didn't you tell me you were so popular?"

"Oh god who did you speaks to about me?" "Just Dallas."

"Just because I kiss him once to shut him up he has to go spreading rumors about me." She grumbled crumbling her paper bag from Dez. "Okay first you kissed him and second he did not say anything bad."

"Oh," she said smiling, "well then never mind forget I said anything, yeah im super popular." She said tossing her hair over her shoulder dramatically. "We are not dropping this, but I'll let it go for now."

"Whatever you say." She said smiling putting her earphones back in ignoring my presence again.

I turned towards my laptop working taking one of her ear phones out of her ear and putting it in my ear. She gave me a dirty look but I let her watch me edit the film for film class which she enjoys so it was okay.

 ** _Review_** **if you want to see another chapter dudes.**

 **Sorry this story has drifter towards out of character story, which I like, but I hope you all don't mind it.**

 **Thanks for reading (don't own anything)**

 **Review**

 **bye**


	5. How the tables have turned

**_Ally's POV_**

I got a text from Trish Thursday night after. I opened it noticing it was a group text with Austin, Dez, and me.

 _Trish: Dez and I are inviting (forcing) you to come with us for a night out Friday. Yay see you then._

Ally: Ugh

Austin: Its okay Trish I'll force Ally to go.

Ally: I hate you now

Dez: Aw look my friends get along so well

 _Friday._ I woke up early to finish all my schoolwork before tonight. After a few hours I went to the gym with Trish.

"So you excited for tonight?" Trish asked me.

"Well first since Austin is making me go I get to get wasted and now his sorry ass has to take care of me." I said running on the treadmill.

"Sounds legit." Trish said laughing while jogging.

After I had a class and then headed back to the dorm to start getting ready. Cassidy helped me with my makeup and hair. I put on a tight white dress almost too short but Cass insisted I wear it so whatever. I heard a knock at the door and I grabbed a thing of beef jerky and put it in my mouth.

I opened the door and Austin just stood there staring at me, "Well come one lets go chop, chop" I said walking out. He followed behind me. "Is that beef jerky?" He asked laughing after remembering how to talk again. I ripped some off the piece in my mouth, "Yeah do you want some?" I said handing it to him. "No thanks crazy."

"Suit yourself." I said shoving it back in my mouth. We walked out and I popped a piece of gum in my mouth. We met up with Dez and Trish a block away from this bar club that let us get by with fake ids since I was only 18, I know im pretty young for sophomore but trust me I don't act like it, and Austin was 19. We slipped in and I grabbed a seat at the bar next to Austin. Right away I started grabbing shots and they got me pretty dizzy right away.

 **AUSTINS POV**

"Is this pay back for when you had to take care of me?" I asked grumbling because now I was stuck with drunken Ally.

"Yup." She said bopping my nose laughing uncontrollably.

"You think you're so clever don't you?" I asked.

"Well I am so awkward for you." She screamed.

To distract her from the bar so she would stop yelling I pointed her towards the dance floor. She started dancing crazily instantly. I did not expect her to be that good. She was twisting and turning and calling me over and it was getting really hard to resist because her short dress kept rising and other guys were starting to come over. So I decided the good friend thing to do was to protect her by dancing with her? Hey im buzzed too so ill let this pass.

She started grinding on me and let me just say we were good at it. Like we have practiced or something. Finally since she got too tired she stomped off to a booth in the corner. I quickly followed giving any guy that checked her out the stink eye. I slid in next to her and she gasped, "Are you trying to seduce me?" She asked really loud grabbing her chest like she was flabbergasted. I laughed so loud and she just started laughing too and I don't really think she understood why.

She crawled onto my lap and was straddling me, "Um Ally Kiddo what do you think you're doing?" I asked her kind of laughing nervously.

She started laughing again and leaned her head on my shoulder. Her skirt was pulled all the way up now and I was glad no one could see us over here because there is probably no way I could get her to pull it down. "Why don't you like me."? She suddenly wined looking me in the eyes. "I do like you?" I said not understanding where this was coming from.

"NO silly I mean why aren't you trying to get with me like everyone else always is do you think im ugly?" She asked giving me her best-drunk version of a puppy dogface. "Because I respect you and hey," I said using my finger to raise her chin, "You are beautiful whether you're in your bank robber hoody or a tight dress." I said.

She started laughing again and rolled off of me, "Okay." She said. Yeah she defiantly wont remembers anything tomorrow.

"You want to go home Allz its getting late?"

"Yep." She said sliding out of the booth grabbing onto my arm for balance. We walked out of the club bar and I texted Dez saying we left.

We were walking back and Ally asked, "Are we going to do it now." I chocked on my spit.

"No Ally you're crazy drunk."

"Ugh fine party pooper, I wouldn't have remembered tomorrow anyways."

I couldn't help but blush at how straightforward she was being. I need to ask Trish if she's always this flirty when she's drunk.

I walked her to her dorm room and she refused to go in and she also mentioned that she has no clue where her key is.

"Okay Ally come on." I dragged her to my room and unlocked the door pushing it in.

Crap for once my roommate was actually there. "Um dude who is this?" chase asked me laughing at the current situation I was in.

"This is Ally." I said "Say Hi ally this is my roommate Chase." She jumped up on the bed and gave him a hug. "Oh hello Ally."

"Is this a sleepover OH my god I love sleepovers!" Ally said bouncing up and down on Chase bed. I ignored her and explained the situation.

"She's my friend and she can't find her room key so is it cool if she stays here?"

"Yeah for sure she's fun." Chase said high fiving Ally that she happily returned.

"Can you believe I tried to seduce Austin and he denied me like who is this guy." She said pointing over her shoulder at me like I couldn't hear her. Chase starting bursting out laughing.

"Okay Ally that is enough from you lets go." I said pushing her into my spate room. The dorm had a small middle desk area with two tiny small side rooms that we got since we had such a far away room.

"Good night chase I love you!" She yelled over her shoulder going in the room.

"Night Ally."

I closed the door. "Okay Ally are you going to cooperate?"

"Probably not. Chase is cool we should set him up with my roommate so they'll get married."

"Im sure he would love that we can tell him about it tomorrow but first you need to sleep."

"Fine." She said pouting sitting on the floor.

"Okay here put this on," I said handing her one of my extra big T shirts, "here let me leave the… okay never mind." I said as she already stripped down and to her underwear and bra and started to change.

"Ally come on." I said laughing. "What?" she said all innocently.

When she finished changing I gave her a glass of water and told her to go to bed. She hopped into my bed.

"Okay Ally get up so I can grab some blankets so I can sleep on the floor."

"NO WAY! You can share the bed I don't bite!" Ally said patting the pot next to her.

"You promise sober Ally wont get really mad."

"Its okay ill talk to her for you, it will be under control." She said winking.

"Okay fine, but only because im pretty sure there is a spider on my floor. "I said. With that she fell asleep. I took off my shirt and changed into sweats jumping up on the bed next to her.

I fell asleep quickly with her body radiating heat next to me; it was almost a comfort to have her there.

 **review people or else I AM NOT going to update because reviews make me happy and if I am no0t happy I don't write. Its that simple...**

 **QUESTION: do you want to see more of dez trish cassidy chase or dallas?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Review Responses:**

(Thanks to Ross's Juliet, Guest, and Dirtkid123 for the positive support.

Guest question: I'd like to see more AUSLLY. And is Ally a virgin? She said that she always pushed guy away.

 _Answer: The reason I said Ally usually pushes people away was because since she was younger she has always been getting hit on by guys no matter what because she's pretty and she kind of just gets sick of it and can not decide if guys are just trying to sleep with her or they genuinely like her. That's why when she gets drunk she's confused why Austin doesn't want to sleep with her because he's the first actual good good guy she has met. At least that's what my take on it was.)_

 **Ally's POV**

I opened my eyes and quickly shut them. Okay bad idea Ally that hurt actually everything hurts especially your head. What ever I don't want to deal with this, so I snuggle back into the warm person next to me. Oh crap wait who's next to me, please don't be a creep I whisper as I squint and open my eyes for a second. Austin? I pat my stomach, okay im wearing a shirt, but it's defiantly not my shirt. Greta Ally what did you do this time, I cant remember anything. Im going back to bed to savor the time before I find out what crap I caused. I closed my eyes again and pushed closer next to him.

 ** _Austin's POV_**

I woke up. Ally was still there. I tried to move my arm out from under her because I accidently snuggled her in my sleep. That's not my fault. She was holding on though. I tried to move again but she pushed her leg over me. Ugh how am I going to get this crazy girl off of me?

Finally she breathes in deeply and im able to scoot a little farther away from her so she wont be suspicious.

She opened her eyes slowly, "good morning?" I whispered.

"Bad morning." She said grabbing a pillow and putting it over her head. I jumped out of bed and grabbed her water and the medicine. "Come on Ally sit up it will make you feel better. I coaxed her up and got her to take the medicine. "You better not have just drugged me." She grumbles pulling the covers back over her head. "Yeah sure I just drugged you Ally, yeah right!"

She rolled over, "Please tell me we didn't sleep together."

"No, no, no, no! Ally im not a douche, but trust me you did try quite a few times."

She blushed pulling the blanket up over her face, "Sorry I cant control myself when Im drunk, but thanks for not just leaving me there, but not to be rude why am I in your dorm?"

"You refused to go inside yours and then when I finally convinced you to go inside your dorm you couldn't find the key, so here you are."

"Oh crap im so sorry."

"No problem really you were funny to watch."

"Ha ha" she said giving me a death glare.

"You made quite an impression on my roommate." I told her remembering last night.

"Oh no did I try to seduce him too?" She asked mortified.

"Not exactly but you did tell him you love him so I think he's your new best friend."

"Im never going to be welcomed here again!"

"Nah he loved you too plus you kept yelling about setting him up with your roommate so that can be your im sorry for attacking your bed."

"Oh joy," She said sarcastically.

"Okay well I am going to go for a run, you can stay here if you want." I said.

"Ugh thank you, you are my savior." She said pulling the covers back over her head.

I excited the room and Chase had his door open. "Everything okay?" Chase asked out. "Yeah I finally got Ally to calm down last night and she's sleeping so if you here her dying go help her, I'm going for a run."

"Okay no problem dude" Chase said waving. (Authors note: btw Chase is not super pale and not tan just an average skin tone a tiny bit shorter than Austin and has light light brown hair and freckles and he is really down to earth or whatever that's how I imagine him)

I walked out of the door and starting jogging down the stairs.

 **ALLYS POV**

I woke up way later and I got out of bed finally feeling better. This is the worst hang over ever, I am so lucky to have Austin to let me stay in his room the small walk to my dorm would have been unbearable. I started going through his clothes because he's Austin and he doesn't care. I found the tightest shirt I could in his stuff and pulled a sweatshirt over it and put on his smallest pair of basketball shorts rolling them up. I pulled my hair into a ponytail and washed my face in the sink in his room. I walked out of the door and no one was there. I heard a knock on the door. Am I allowed to answer that? I mean it's not my room but I feel bad just letting the person stand out there. I decided to open it.

I see the red hair. "Oh hey Dez!" I say smiling opening up the door wider. "Am I at the wrong dorm?" He asked stepping in confused. "No, no Austin just let me sleep here last night and I don't know where everyone went. "

"Why are you in his clothes?" He asked still confused about the situation. "Because I want to be… because obviously I don't want to be wearing my nasty dress!"

"And you guys didn't do anything?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

"Apparently not, apparently I tried though." I said laughing.

"Wow Austin must really like you." He said. I gave him a confused look, well because I was confused.

"Because he resisted you while you were fully willing and able."

"Well where im from that means he doesn't like me?"

"Don't you see he respected you therefor he must like you… sheesh and people call me stupid."

"Okay I guess I kind of understand." I said shrugging my shoulders.

The door opened and Austin walked in. "Oh hey Dez." He said patting his buddy on the shoulder and walking into this room.

"Why is everyone so chill with the fact Ally just sleeps with you and wears your clothes all the time?"

"Because we are normal adults." Austin said laughing taking off his shirt changing it. I never realized how toned he was.

"Hey that's my clothes, this closet is not yours now Ally." He said teasing me.

"Shut up before I make you wish you did already." I said smiling back.

"Okay your weird new dynamic is freaking me out, I don't even remember why I came here, but I've seen too much Im scarred for life." Dez said leaving.

"Oh hey Chase." Dez said walking out.

 **review kind of slow chapter sorry towards the end, but I always try to make them 1,000 or more words**

 **dont own**

 _ **If you have a question or a request I promise to respond, it would mean a lot to me too!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Austin's POV**

"Hey its Ally!" Chase exclaimed as he picked Ally up in a bear hug. "Hello Chase." I could hear Ally mumble into his shoulder with embarrassment rooted in her words.

He let her down and I saw the fading of a blush across her face, damn she really remembers nothing of last night.

"So did you succeed in seducing Austin last night?" Chase asked nonchalantly while leaning against the wall and raising his eyebrows. "Dude!" I yelled interrupting him from asking anymore horribly awkward questions. Ally went along with it though which I was surprised about. "No sadly I guess he just didn't want to get some of this." She said gesturing to herself in basketball shorts and a baggy sweatshirt.

Chase laughed, "Okay well have fun I'm out." He said walking into his room.

"Sorry about him, "I whispered to her. She nodded as to say no problem.

Everyday I am surprised by something new I learn about Ally. Like for instance she is apparently well known, she enjoys sunsets more than anyone else I know, she like provolone cheese, and the list just keeps going on.

She cut off my thought, "Hey to repay you do you want to have movie night at my dorm?"

"Sure." I said.

"My roommate won't be there and she dropped a key off earlier so it should be fine." I gave her a quizzical look. A blush spread across her face quickly and she started stuttering a lot. "Not like that." She said awkwardly giggling.

Add that to the list embarrass easily about random things.

"You're adorable come on." I said quickly regretting my UN friend like words to her, pulling her out of the door.

5 doors down and we were there. She unlocked the door. Not what I thought it was going to look like. One bed was covered with a light pink bed sheet with an inspirational poster or something with some pictures pasted on the walls while the other side had grey sheets and Christmas lights hanging up. "Let me guess this is yours?" I said pointing the grey side. "Yep." She said smiling grandly. I followed her lead of jumping up on the bed. She reached over me grabbing her laptop.

"What do you want to watch?" She asked me while bent over her bed, giving me a nice view of her ass I might add, grabbing more blankets. Then she tossed them over us. "Ladies choice." I said smiling.

 **Ally's POV**

"Ladies choice." Austin said smiling. "What a suck up." I said putting on my favorite TV show The Office. "I thought you said we were going to watch a movie." He wined leaning closer. "Shut up." I said as the theme song started and I shoed my finger on his face hitting his lips, which I might add are quite soft.

As we watched I thought how weird/lucky this is. If it weren't for that random party went to and Austin getting super drunk I wouldn't have met this guy who gets along amazingly with me, like I honesty NEEDED someone like him.

I think I was staring at him too long because it looked down. "What?"

"Nothing, I guess Im just lucky you got wasted that night."

He just smiled wrapping his arm around me and pulling me more into his side. Friends do that all the time right?

 **AUSTINS POV**

What Ally just said to me was the nicest thing. Even knowing now its special for her to let people in to her life. Without thinking I wrapped my arm and her and pulled her in for a hug. Now it would seem weird to move it, ugh why do I do random things? I just usually whenever im watching a movie its with a girlfriend I have and now I cant move my arm. Im just going to hope she doesn't feel weird and just focus on something else.

It was getting late and my arm was still around her shoulder. All the sudden her head dropped on my shoulder. Okay great now she's asleep I can't move now or else I will wake her up and that's just rude.

Half way through the episode I look over again and see her sleeping. She looks so at peace. I pushed her hair out of her eyes and behind her ear.

I finally was able to scoot off of the bed I laid a blanket over her and put her laptop down on the desk in the room. A paper fell out of her notebook. I picked it up and I examined it. It had sketches on it that she must have done in class a drawing of a soccer field I think, some flowers, and a guy. I looked closer and I have officially decided it was I. This was cute. I ripped a piece of paper out of her notebook. I scribbled down: _You passed out. Saw your drawings ;). See you tomorrow night? Text me. –Austin (well that would be creepy if it was anyone else)_

I put the note by her head and left.

 **Ally's POV**

 _Sunday._ I woke up and saw a note by my head.

 _You passed out. Saw your drawings ;). See you tomorrow night? Text me. –Austin (well that would be creepy if it was anyone else)_

I couldn't remember what sketches he was talking about. I put the note back in my bed and got up stretching. I walked over to my desk and saw the notepaper he must have been talking about. Thank god he didn't find my book. I pulled out my book from the drawer. I love it; it was worn black leather with a red A that I embroidered on. I remember the day I got it.

I use to climb over the fences in the back schoolyard during math class because its too easy for me, always has been and sit on the scoreboard.

There was an old brown rusty fence that I use to climb up to the top and sit with my legs dangling over. I bought that journal 5th grade year and use to draw and write in it while watching the tops of all the buildings and make up stories about each family in the houses. Whether they had no kids or a family of seven.

I use to miss that freshman year the most, but then I found the roof and now that's why I go there.

I texted Austin that ill sees him tonight. I got ready and went to my class.

When I got my seat on the lecture hall I felt my phone buzz in my yoga pants. I pulled it out and read:

Austin:

Yes!

 **don't own anything (TV shows and all)**

 **review if you want to see another chapter...**

 **Thanks for all the positive support**

 **xo**


	8. Austin Comes to the Rescue

**Ally's POV**

Class droned on and I already understood the topic of today. Just As the professor said, "And that is all for today, see you all next week." I stood up and walked out of the classroom. I was taking the back hallway when I felt someone following me. I turned around and it was Harris, this guy from a sorority that I once denied because he was falling on me spilling his beer and I got pissed making a scene, which is very unlike me.

"What do you want?" I said turning around. He caught up to where I was and I faced him.

"I just wanted to see how my favorite girl is." He said cornering me against the wall and whispering near my ear.

"What the hell get off of me."? I said trying to push away, but he was too close already.

He started running his arm up my back and he unhooked my bra. I was able to shove my foot down on his foot so hard he backed away allowing me to run down the hall and out of the building. Once I got outside I put on my black sweatshirt and tied my hair back tucking it into my hood. I zipped up my bag and kept running down the street until I finally found a field.

I didn't see a ladder on the scoreboard so I climbed up to the top of the bleachers.

I tucked my knees into my jacket. And let the tears roll down my face. Why do people feel like they can just do whatever to whomever without thinking about them?

I kept feeling my phone buzz in my pants. Finally my phone started ringing. I looked at who it was. It said Austin and a picture of his face that he sent me popped up. I stopped crying and wiped my tears quickly answering the phone forgetting I said I would hang out with him. I put him on speakerphone and pulled open maps seeing how far I had actually ran way from the campus.

"Hey Ally, where you at?" He said in his usual cheerful tone. "Hey." I said my voice breaking even though I tried to stop it. "Hey… are you okay, where are you?" He said with his voice panicked. "Um, do you have a car?" I asked hopefully. "Yeah, Ill come get you seriously Allz where are you?" I smiled when I heard him say my name again. "Um I am at a field.." I said realizing I had no idea what the name of it was. "Oh yeah the one with the blue scoreboard?" I looked up towards the scoreboard seeing it is blue. "Yeah but how…" "I use to practice soccer their Im on my way now, stay put please." And I heard his car door slam. I hung up the phone and sat still focusing on the sun that was setting.

 **Austin's POV**

I pulled up to the soccer field and parked my car jumping out of it and jogging onto the field. I saw her. Curled up on the top of the bleachers.

I ran up the steps two at a time. And slid into teh bleachers next to her. "What is wrong?"

She just looked up at me with her big brown eyes that were brimmed with tears, magnifying the shades of brown. I put my finger to raise her chin up again so she had to look me in the eye. "Ally seriously tell me what happened"

All the sudden her demeanor changed. Like something snapped, or she realized something. She put on a forced smile.

"Its not a big deal, I am sorry you had to drive to get me."

She pulled her self up and tried to walk down the bleachers, but I pulled her arm back and she fell in my lap. She then clanged on to me and wouldn't let go; her small burst of confidence was broken.

I rubbed her back in smoothing circles until she was ready to talk.

She leaned back pushing herself of my lap. "He harassed me again."

"Who's he and what do you mean again?" I said suddenly turning very angry and clenching my hands into fists.

"No and no I don't want you beating people up for me and getting expelled." She said furiously waving her hands in front of her. "Ally tells me how it fucking was." I said finally ready to kill this guy. "It was Harris he tried to basically rape me." She said under her breath. "He's dead." I said as if it was a fact. "And … what do you mean by again" almost scared to hear what else this poor girl has gone through.

"Well he's done it once before and its happened with lots of other guys, and usually I just deal with it by myself and its okay, really Austin please don't make a big deal about it." She said worried. She needed to understand that what has happened to her is not okay, and Harris the idiot never got the memo.

"Okay for you I promise not to kill him, but I am going to make sure he gets the message."

"Can you.. Can you do that tomorrow, my roommate is gone and I don't want to be somewhere alone where he can find me again, I kind of stepped on his foot really hard."

"Okay come on." I said grabbing her arm and walking her down the stairs. I opened her car door then jogged around the other side hoping in on the driver's side.

I handed her my phone to play music on. And I drove back to the campus. We listened to calming music till I pulled into my parking spot hoping out and opening her door.

We quietly walked back to my room. By the time we got back to the room she had visibly calmed down. Her eyes were less red and she wasn't frowning as much anymore.

I closed the door behind us seeing chases door was closed so he may be home or may not, and I was not in the mood to find out, nor was Ally probably.

"Okay your choice what do you want to do talk about it, I m here for you?" I asked even though I defiantly didn't think Ally was someone to want to dwell on the bad things.

"No, not really."

"Okay game it is." I said cheerfully. I saw her smile a tiny bit, but it ay has been just me seeing something.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Thanks for the reviews and support from secondstarrtotheright, mysterious 'guest', Dirtkid123, Ross's Juliet, mwah, and Rosie22. It means so much to me and is the reason I continue writing.**

 **Remember any questions about the story or anything else actually even life or me personally I would be so happy to answer just review them or PM them to me.**

 **Thanks for the reviews, please review again your thoughts feelings or what you think is going to happen.**

 **Apparently I have to keep saying: I do not own anything.**

 **xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ally's POV**

"What kind of game?"

"Any kind really… but first let me grab you a change of clothes, you look freezing."

"Thank you." I said quietly, I had left a pair of my own sweat pants over here in case.

He came back out and threw me the sweat pants. "I'm going to change in your room okay?"

"Yeah for sure." He said distracted looking at a corner shelf that had games on it, what I child I thought. I walked into his room and slipped out of my jeans sliding on my sweatpants.

I looked around really surveying his room. He had a picture of him and what I assumed was his older brother since they looked so similar and a sister that looked younger. They all looked so similar. I undid the photo from the wall and examined it.

"Snooping much?" I jumped. "Oh no you don't, Mr. I go through Ally's notebook and its okay." I smirked at him catching him and making sure I was in the clear. He raised his arms above his head. "Okay fine you got me." He walked up behind me. "As you can probably guess that's my sibling. They're honestly crazy, but I love them so much." He said laughing at the photo picking it out of my hands. "Do you have any siblings?" He asked me looking up from the photo. "Um yeah a step brother, we are not close ever since we were 10, actually I am not really close with my whole family they are all kind of broken up and all over the place." I said remembering him, forgetting all about him and reminded me to call him.

"Oh really? That's sucks, I am sure they still all love you tons."

"What are they like?" I asked.

"What is who like?" he asked very confused.

I gave him a blank stare, "Your siblings."

"Oh, Oh well Jess she is lets see, she is 17 and Isaac is 21. Jess is my buddy we gang up on Isaac all the time."

"Well I would absolutely love to meet them sometime." I said smiling, "but not like in a weird meeting your parents thing." I started to ramble again and Austin put his hand up to silence the, "I am sure they would love to meet you as well." I smiled at that, Austin always knew how to not make me feel awkward about my random rambling.

 **Austin's POV**

"Sit down." I said and Ally sat. I grabbed the comforter off the bed and the pillows and put them on the ground. "Okay who is more likely to, that's the name of the game." I said explaining it. "Rules go as follows," I started with Ally laughing at me for my seriousness of the game rules, I was just happy she wasn't thinking of stupid Harris who I still have to beat up by the way, "We provide a situation and we guess who is more likely for it to fit yourself or the other person, well learn more about each other, got it?"

"Yeah." Ally said smiling.

"Okay who is more likely to lie about their age?"

"Me" She said.

"Yeah I agree because you're such a little kid."

"Oh shut up, I am more mature then you ever will be. Ill go who is more likely to get drunk and accidently fall asleep outside?"

At the same time we both said, "you." And then followed by a simultaneous, "what no, you are." We both burst out laughing. "Okay fine we are both crazy drunks." I said laughing. "Yeah remind me next we go out we have to take turns getting drunk because both of us need baby sitters."

"Very true, who is more likely to forget to go to classes."?

"You." She said laughing, "I haven't known you long but I know for sure you are very forgetful."

"Ugh fine you caught my one bad habit."

"Oh come on that's not your only bad habit."

"Okay gosh Ally you got me again cut me some slack over there."

The game went on for an hour until we decided to call it quits.

I had to finish some editing for my film class so I put my laptop out and Ally put a pillow on my lap so she could get a good view of the screen. I like when she watches me edit. My girlfriend freshman year in college always asked questions about what I was doing every five seconds drove me crazy. Ally genuinely watches and just absorbs everything Im doing. "What do you think?" I asked her genuinely wondering what she thought of my final edit on the clips I needed to turn in for credit. "She rolled her head to face me, "Honest opinion?" now I was nervous I never considered if she didn't like it, I nodded, "Well I fricken adore it I could literally watch it over and over again for the rest of my life!" I grabbed her in my arms. Humph she made a noise when I squeezed all the air out of her little lungs, "You don't know how much that means to me." I said smiling with my head resting on top of hers. I forgot about what I was doing and suddenly let go realizing how fragile she must be from earlier today. She leaned back down on her pillow and had a blush spread across her cheeks.

 _Monday._ I woke up and the sun crept through my window. I surveyed the area. I was wrapped in a blanket still on the ground with my phone and laptop spread across the floor. I saw a little note on top of my laptop. "Sorry I had a class, thank you for letting me stay with you, and good luck on your mid semester final I ma positive he will love it! - Ally"

I got up looking at the time. It was kind of passed the time I should've gotten up. I had a lot of classes today that were moved up so the semester break could start earlier. I raced to throw on a jersey and sweatpants with my flip-flops shoved my laptop in my backpack with my notebook and phone. I started making a mental list after I went to the bathroom to freshen up a bit. I came to two things to so today: 1. Beat up Harris and 2. Turn in my assignments.

Classes were over and in my last most important class I turned into my footage real and Ally was right he absolutely loved it and offered to show it to some producers to see if they wanted to work with me in two years when I got out of college. I texted Ally, "He loved it!" "I knew he would ;)"

I smiled at her text and moved on to my next task. Find Harris. I started asking people that seem familiar and may know where he would be I finally got a distinct location and went to go find him in the back courtyard where he usually apparently is near this time hitting on girls.

I stormed over to the area spotting him immediately; thankfully there weren't too many people so it wouldn't drag too much attention. I came up to him, "hey Aust.." I pinned up against the wall. "Hey dude what's the problem!" He screamed at me.

"Do not ever and I mean ever do that to Ally or any other girl for that matter ever again, now you're lucky Ally convinced you not to kill you, but you better watch you back. I unpinned him and he looked shocked. When I stepped back he took swing at me and I ducked it swinging back knocking him down, I bent down to his level while eh held his face. "I think you get the message." I got up and turned around hearing him say, "what the hell" behind me. As I walked away everyone was staring some people even took pictures. I guess there is no way ally isn't going to find out I punched him.

I got a text, it read from Isaac, "Mom for some reason wants me to ask you, don't know why she cant do it herself, what time you plan on getting here tomorrow, because I know you're driving."

Crap remembers how Ally said I was forgetful, well prime example forgets I was supposed to go home for semester break.

My phone started ringing, "hello." I said with out checking who it was. "Austin, I know I said you shouldn't beat him up, I am glad you did it, although I am scared what people are going to say about you or me."

"How did you already find out?"

"I was sent a picture." She said laughing causing me to smile, which led me to an idea.

"You want a distraction from this stupid stuff?"

"Yeah Im always up for a distraction."

"Come home with me to spend vacation at my house, I know you said your family is all over the place so maybe you can just pretend my family is yours?"

"I can't interfere with your family time you seemed like you really missed them."

"Ally I swear to god I will text my mom and ask if it's okay and if you don't go I will hate you forever."

"Fine, but only if your moms says yes."

"What is this third grade, but okay ill call her now, start packing." I said hanging up.

I called my Mom, "Hey Mom"

"Hey Honey! Did Isaac text you?"

"Yes he did, I will probably get there around 3, and I have a question."

"What is it honey?"

"My friend has no where to go this break so is it okay if they stay with us?"

"Of course! I can't wait to meet them, see you tomorrow. Love you."

"Love you too." I said hanging up and tossing my phone back in my bag and walking up to Ally's dorm. I knocked and she opened the door.

"She said yes! See you at 8am by my parking spot and we will be off to Santa Cruz!" I said. "Ugh your family better be normal." She said closing the door in my face. I laughed at her attitude and walked back to my dorm packing up some stuff for the trip.

 **Ally's Pov**

Fuck... Im nervous as hell.

 **Authors Note:**

 **I was informed I used sorority and fraternity wrong, if this is true I apologize.**

 **Thank you for the reviews.**

 **As always please review again!**


	10. Austin's House

Ally's POV

 _7 am. Tuesday_. Break officially has started. I woke up and leaned over grabbing my phone to put on some music. I then jumped out of bed quickly dressing in jean shorts and a long sleeve flowly shirt my mom had sent me from her current trip in Africa. I smiled pulling it over my head and grabbing my brush and toothbrush to the bathroom. After I brushed my hair in attempt to get it as straight as possible I started packing up some random stuff I would need.

I put my charger and earphones in my Long Champ purse, the necessities. I then filled it even more with a sweater, water bottle, sunglasses, and a book. I glanced at my phone checking the time, 7:50. Great. I slid my phone into my back pocket and popped a piece of gum in my mouth. I grabbed my Nike duffel bag and slug it over my shoulder caring my purse in the other hand. I headed for the car.

I saw the car and no Austin so I pulled out my sunglasses and earphones and sat on the hood with my bags thrown at he ground. I lay back staring at the sky enjoying the views of birds flying by contrasting against the bright blue background. All the sudden shade came over me. "What the hell." I said taking my ear phones off and then realizing it was Austin, "Oh hey." I said smiling and laughing. "Oh hey my ass, get off my car." "Okay party pooper."

I threw my bags in the back seat and slid into the drivers seat. "You got everything?" Austin's asked raising his eyebrows and glancing at me. I nodded and he turned on the music cranking up the car and backing out of the spot. "Well then lets go!" He said laughing turning the music up more.

I watched him. While he drove I studied his face. He was wearing khaki shorts and a baseball shirt with the sleeves slightly rolled up. I watched how he was so focused on the task at hand.

I then decided to sleep. I was woken up to his voice, "hey Allz wake up." He said slightly shaking my shoulder. "Oh sorry, what's up?" I asked taking off my sunglasses letting my eyes adjust to the light around me. "We are going through his drive through what do you want?" "Cheeseburger and a chocolate milkshake thank you very much." I said smiling pulling my sunglasses back over my eyes and laying my head back on the rest. He ordered and we pulled into a parking spot in the shade eating in the car with the windows rolled down and the wind rustling the extra napkins and my hair.

"So anything I should know before I meet the whole Moon clan."

"Like what?" He said not breaking eye contact from his burger and fries.

"Like what to expect from them or what they like, I don't know anything really…"

"Well Isaac will most defiantly hit on you that's just expected he's an uglier version of me so just don't get drunk and we will be okay." I laughed at his comment about his brother. "Hey I'm not kidding I have the best looks in the family." That got another laugh out of me. "Okay and Jess will probably actually scratch that defiantly be convinced we are getting married or something, um my dad he is really chill just play charades with him and call him Mr. Moon no matter what he says it is a test and you will be best friends, and my mom well don't worry about her she loves everyone pretty much, but I know shell especially love you." He said smiling at me. I put a hand over my heart drastically smiling. And he laughed jumping out of the car throwing away our garbage and jumping back in pulling out of the lot.

I looked out the window and had small conversations with Austin the rest of the way.

We were driving down a skinny road lined with giant redwood trees. I leaned out the window and took a deep breath taking in the fresh clean air. Pure, clean, and fresh where some words that came to mind.

The music seemed almost to be bouncing off the trees and hitting my ears in a beautiful tune. We pulled into a driveway off of the tree-lined road. It looked like quite a big house from outside. Light blue, lots of windows, and cute white trim lined the sides and windows. It looked like a happy typical house, and I loved it already.

"Ready?" Austin said jumping out and popping the trunk. I nodded jumping out too grabbing my bag out of the trunk after him. We walked up the porch and in front of the door. He opened it pushing his hip against it to open. "It's an old door and everyone refuses to fix it, something about the aesthetics of the house or some bad sprits I don't know." He said walking into the hallway. He threw down his bag and I saw a blonde girl coming walking down the stairs. "Well, Well, Well, if it isn't the one and only princess Jess." He said opening his arms. She laughed and gave him a tight hug. "Hey Austin, I missed you." She said pulling away frowning. He ruffled her hair, which she quickly began to fix, "Well im here now. Oh and this is my friend Ally." He said smiling and remembering I was behind him enjoying this giant display. "Hi Ally." She said smiling and raising her eyebrows at him. He gave her a death glare and they continued to have a conversation with their eyes, which probably was something like your dating aren't you, no leave me alone, yeah whatever.

"Hey jess, Austin has told me tons about you." I said smiling sticking out my hand. "In this family we hug." She said grabbing me in a hug too. "A little too much if you ask me." Austin grumbled behind her.

"Hey I heard that!" Mrs. Moon, Im assuming, said wiping her hands on a paint smock. "So Austin this is your friend?" She said giving him a quick tight hug. "Yeah Ally."

"Hello Mrs. Moon I hope I wont is too much of an inconvenience!"

"Oh nonsense, Im glad to have another girl in the house to overpower these men, but I just expected Austin's friend to be a guy, not a beautiful girl like yourself." I blushed at her comment. She gave me a tight hug smiling.

"Okay mom well I am going to put my stuff away where do you have us."

"Well since I thought your friend was a boy I put you guys in the blue room together."

"That's fine." Austin said smiling.

"No funny business though mister!"

"OH GOD MOM." He said groaning grabbing my arm and pulling me up the stairs.

I soon learned the blue room had one queen bed and a small lumpy looking couch.

"So what do you think?" Austin asked closing the door looking genuinely interested in my answer.

 **Authors note**

This chapter is just to set up the vacation so not too much happened, I apologize.

These chapters are hard to write because so many characters and new places and explanations, so some things may be left to the imagination. Thank you to the people reviewing it means a lot!

s/o to Guest, secondstarrtotheright, Rosie22, Dirtkid123, and Ross's Juliet for the support by reviewing. Any questions or thoughts or suggestions please review or PM them!

Thanks!

Remember follow to see new chapters and review to see chapters come out faster. J


	11. Chapter 11

**Austin's POV**

"So what do you think?" I asked closing the door. I genuinely interested in her answer too.

"Honest answer?"

I gave her a look like yes go on.

"I absolutely love your mom, your sister, and this house!"

"Awesome, I'm so glad."

"You can have the two drawers over there and Ill take these two." I said pointing them out.

"Okay cool!"

We turned on music and sang along as we unpacked. I was realizing the room situation, but I wasn't going to bring it up, we can figure it out later.

When we all finished we headed down stairs. My brother and dad where going through the front door with grocery bags. They both set them down, "Austin!"

First my dad grabbed me in a hug telling me he was so glad I was home, but I couldn't focus because over my shoulder I could see Isaac checking Ally out. He looked back at me and I gave him an instant death glare. The worst thing would be putting Ally in a situation she doesn't like at my own fricken home.

I let go of my dad and gave my brother a bro hug handshake thing that we personalized and made up when we were kids.

"And this is my friend Ally." I said gesturing her to step up. "Hello Mr. Dawson." She said shaking his hand. "What a nice handshake you've got there." "Thank you my dad trained me in the art of the hand shake."

My dad laughed, loudly. Okay so that's a great sign! My dad picked up the groceries and walked to the kitchen.

Next Ally stuck out her hand to shake my brothers but he grabbed her in a hug. "Its so nice to meet you Ally. Why didn't Austin tell us he was bringing a beautiful girl home for me." He said winking. I was about to jump in when Ally spoke back.

"Thank you, but actually I am pretty sure you're like an old man so no?" She said raising her shoulders and saying it like a question. I burst out laughing super hard. And Isaac mumbled, "Shut up." But in reality I could see him forcing back a smile.

"Okay, Okay Austin. Fair game Ally fair game. I like her she's smart." He said pointing to Ally and picking up the other grocers and caring them away.  
"Well so glad you put him in his place now, that saved us so much problematic situations."

"Why does wittly Austy not whant his brother hitting on his friendy." She said mimicking someone speaking to a baby. I gave her a blank stare and she started laughing, a lot. "You're a bully you know that?" "I know it's a skill." She said smiling.

I gave her a tour of my house. And we ended in the back yard, which was basically just a giant forest. "Do bears ever attack you out here?" Ally asked innocently.

"Sometimes, but don't worry I will fight them off."

"Very funny." She said walking in front of me.

We came upon a ladder that was my old tree house I built with my sister and dad one summer. "I forgot where this thing was, finally." I said starting to climb the later. "Oh my gosh you have a tree house, tell me this isn't real life?" I smiled at how excited she was to see a tree house. I climbed over the ledge kneeling down over the side. "Come on up to my crib." "You don't have to ask me twice." She said quickly grabbing the worn dirty rope with her hands and scaling the side of the tree gracefully. She climbed over the ledge landing next to me. We just stared at each other for a while. Her eyes had speckles of green in the brown that I have never noticed before. "So are you going to show me around or not."? She burst me out of a daze, "Yeah of course." I showed her the door. It had a small deck that the ladder went to with a door and when you go inside it had a window on each wall that was covered in glass what my sister and I got from our neighbor who owns a window company. We had three camping mats rolled in the corner and two sleeping bags. A small table with four circles painted on the floor to act as seats.

"I am actually kind of in love with this tree house."  
"yeah uh uh." I said cupping my ears against the wall with Ally giving me a look like a lost my mind. "The tree house said it loves you too." I said with a goofy grin. She hit me, "Oh my gosh such a loser." She said laughing.

 **Ally's POV**

The sunlight streamed through the dirty glass shining giant rays of light onto the floor illuminating the dust particles in the air. Austin and I were lying on the mats in the tree house both staring at the celling. It was so relaxing. A phone ring cut that off. Austin gave me an apologetic look grabbing out his phone and answering it. "What." He then hung up.  
"Okay so apparently my cousins are all coming and they're almost here, you will love them."

So we climbed down and walked back to the house. When we came inside we sat in the living room while Austin and I played Wii Mario cart like a bunch of fifth grade boys. The door opened and a little girl came running through and jumped onto Austin's lap. "Hi Princess Anna." He said grabbing her in a hug and pausing he Mario cart. "Hello king Austin." She said smiling. She had a little metal crown on her head and was in the pink dress. "Is this another new crown?" Austin asked her. "Yes Austy a princess can never have too many crowns. Who's that, she's pretty." Anna asked attempting at whispering pointing at me. "I am Ally, Austin's friend." I said smiling at her turning on the coach to sit criss cross. "Hi Ally, it is a pleasure to meet you." She said in a fake British accent giggling. "Okay silly, lets go say hi to your mom." He was getting up. We walked over the hallway and there was a woman with light brown hair with a baby in her arms smiling talking to Austin's mom. "Austin!" She said, "Anna would not quit begging me to come see you ever since freshman year, she's crazy." "Am not!" Anna yelled from her feet. "Are too!" Her mom said back hugging Austin. "Well its nice seeing both of you anyways." Austin said smiling at Anna.

"And im not sure I have met you before, Austin's girlfriend?"

"No mom they're just friends." Little Anna said giving her mom a look like we are delusional. This 5 year old has the attitude of a sassy thirty year old.

"Yes, Hi my name is Ally, I am Austin's friend from college."

"Wonderful." She said hugging me with the baby still in her arms, "You can call me Aunt Cathy too. Would you mind taking Joe for a bit?" she said handing me her baby.

"No of course not." I said smiling. Aunt Cathy and Mrs. Moon walked off into the kitchen leaving me with Anna, Austin, and baby Joe. "Does she always just hand people her baby?" I asked laughing. "Yeah pretty much, I can take him if you want?"

"No its fine, I baby sat my cousins and neighbors all the time when they were babies I love them." I said bopping the little guys nose. "Is he like 6 months?" I asked Austin while we sat back down on the coach with Anna playing with Austin's hair and we bouncing the baby on my knee. "Actually seven months," He said counting his fingers, "Since yesterday."

We looked like a little family.

 **Authors Note.**

A BIG THANK YOU TO SHADOW1999

(I was going to write you a long thank you and PM it to you for your amazing support but you disabled it, so anyways thank you so much!)

Thank you to everyone else who reviewed the last chapter too! It means a lot to me and is the reason I put chapters up faster.

Remember review with any thing you want to see, any thoughts, any questions, or really anything!

Honestly you are all the best!

Thank you!


	12. Chapter 12

Watching Austin with Anna was adorable. He was so good with kids and he defiantly didn't seem like he would be. I am happily surprised. After dinner, filled with conversation and getting to know Austin's family Anna dragged us out side to play tea party with her.

"Pass the tea please, Queen Allison." She had recently decided Austin and I were King and Queen on the town. "Yes Princess." I said. I was starting to really get into character. Austin gave me a funny look. I smiled back. I need got to have a little sister to do this with.

Mr. Moon came outside with the baby, "Princess Anna I would love some help in the garage?" She stood slowly and dramatically, "I apologize queen and king I must help my grandfather with some important royal business. Austin and I shot each other a smile laughing at her funny demeanor. Mr. Moon handed Austin the baby going after Anna.

"Come on." Austin said standing up and walking through the house to the front porch with the baby sleeping in his arms. We walked onto the porch sitting on the porch swing.

"This is really beautiful." I said listening to the noises of crickets and leaves rustling on the trees. "I know I miss it when im so focused on school."

"I honestly think I would skip college and stay right here forever."

"I know im pretty awesome, but that's quite intense." Austin said acting stupid.

"Ha-ha you know what I mean just here as in listening and looking to all these beautiful sights." I whispered back lowering our volume to assure the baby stayed asleep.

Suddenly Mrs. Moon came outside, "Oh sorry." She said taking a step back inside. I was snuggled against Austin's arm supporting it on my knee with the baby. "No, no its fine." I said smiling at her assuring her she wasn't interrupting anything. She smiled and nodded walking back out. "It's the little boys bed time." She said taking him out of Austin's arms and going back inside. I could scoot away now that he doesn't need the arm support for the baby, but it is cold.

 **Austin Pov**

Ally was leaning against my arm; her hair was tickling my arm as she laid her head back to enjoy the outside. I felt shiver run through her body. I quickly wrapped my arm around her and she gave me a look like what do you think you're doing. "To protect you from hypothermia." "Okay nerd." She whispered back leaning her head on my arm fully. I took a deep breath enjoying the much needed break form school.

I could honestly not be happier my family likes Ally so much, like I don't even know why I care this much. It is just they've never taken a liking this much to any girl I have brought home, even though Ally and I aren't dating. "I honestly do not think I have seen Anna like any girl that she has met that I knew."

"Really? You're so good with her you can tell she really looks up to you, I'm glad she likes me." Ally said smiling. "Me too."

We decided to go inside after we were pretty sure everyone was asleep. We went into our room. "I'll sleep on the coach don't worry." I said smiling starting to take the blankets out of the closet. "Austin this is your house, I can sleep on the coach."

"Ally shut up Im sleeping on the couch." "Thank you." She said grabbing some pjs out of her drawer and went into the bathroom. I slipped out of my pants and put on sweat pants then taking of my shirt jumped onto the coach. I was on my phone when Ally came out of the bathroom. I started chocking on my spit. She was in short short may I add another short pj shorts and a tight tank top. Nothing was left to the imagination. "Austin are you okay?" She said rushing over leaning over and patting my back. "Yeah just read something funny." I said hoping my face wasn't too red from chocking and looking away from her shirt that was leaned down in front of me. "Okay weirdo good night." "Good night Ally." I said putting my phone on the charger and slipping into sleep. Doesn't that girl know the effect she has on guys?

I woke up and Ally wasn't in the room. I stood up and felt a sharp pain in my back. The couch is horrible! I thought kicking it I put a shirt on and went down stairs. The family was all bustling around making break fast. "Where is Ally?" I asked rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. "You mean you're girlfriend?" Isaac said. "Shut up." I snapped at him. "For once I agree with him." Jess said. "Ally went on a run this morning honey." "Thank you mom." I said glairing at Isaac and Jess.

 _(authors note: just imagine Austin's voice first waking up raspy and are welcome)_

I was walking by the front door to the porch with my coffee and Ally came bursting through he door. I quickly wrapped my arm around her waist before she fell. She was still breathing heavy and her cheeks tinted a brighter red then they already were form running. I held my hand on her hip until she unplugged her earphone from her ear. "Sorry." She said while I unwrapped her from my arm. "I am going to go shower." She said pointing over her shoulder.

I walked out smiling to myself how flustered I could get her. I sat down on the porch and drank my coffee watching the random car drive by every once and a while.

 **Ally's POV**

Where Austin's arm was on my hip still left a warm sensation. I undressed and jumped into the shower washing all my sweat off of me from my run. I run when I need to think, but funny thing is I don't even know what I needed to think about.

 _(authors note: lol we know what you should be thinking about)_

I let the warm water run over my body while I also cleaned my mind of all thoughts.

 **Authors note**

How come I have 19 followers yet only like 5 of you review? That makes me sad...

!If anyone has any ideas how I can make the **summary** sound better please, please let me know!

I am very busy this next week (retreat and tests) and weekend (halloween and makeup hw) so the updates will be on the lesser side :(

Thanks again to SHADOW1999 for leaving the best comments in the world.

What do you think is going to happen next?

don't own Austin and Ally


	13. Chapter 13

I got out of the shower and wrapped myself in a fluffy green towel. Putting on a new outfit I started brushing my hair. Austin walked in with his hand on his back, "ugh." He said walking in. "Oh hey." He said with a lighter demeanor then before.

"Is your back seriously hurt from the couch?"

"No, really it is fine!" He said shaking his hands in front of him.

"Austin seriously!" I said crawling over to the edge of the bed he was sitting on.

"Okay fine I am a little sore."

"Let me see if I can help." I said cracking my knuckles and put my hands on his shoulders. I kneaded his shoulders with my fingers slowly working out the knots. "Ally, oh my god that feels so good."

A blush worked its way up my neck into my cheeks. I usually never get embarrassed, Im usually the one embarrassing other people.

"No problem." I squeaked out while I still massaged out the knots reaching lower in his back. I never realized how much his back was toned. I could feel his muscles when he stretched his shoulders back stretching them out above his head.

"Thanks Alls." He said turning around giving me a hug. I nodded and smiled. I walked out of the room and I heard Jess call out, "Ally is that you?" "Yep, what is up?" I said peeping my head and then walking in.

"Come sit down." She said smiling pointing to her bed.

"So you and Austin…"

I cut her off, "I promise you we are just friends Jess."

"Aw, come on you guys would be so cute together, really you can tell me if you guys are dating."

"Jess I am sorry I can't make you happy, we are really not dating unless I was not informed."

"Okay it was worth a try, but as friends you can tell he really cares about you."

"Thanks," I said blushing, "I care about him a lot too."

"What are we saying about me?" Austin said jumping in the room.

"Austin!" Jess and I yell at the same time grabbing pillows throwing them at him while he ran out of the room.

We high fived after he ran out, "I like you you're cool."

"You're cool too!"

"Want to hear a story about Austin as a kid?"

"Oh boy would I?"

"Okay so one Halloween…"

Austin again came running in again most likely had been waiting by the door since we hit him with pillows.

Austin grabbed my waist pulling me down yelling, "Shut up Jess."

Austin was pulling me back, "Come on Austin I want to hear!"

"Nope, Nope, Nope." Austin said pulling me back and straddling my hips pinning my hands back with one arm while he tried to attack his sister with his free arm to insure she didn't tell this pretty embarrassing story apparently.

"Austin!" I was scream laughing trying to get him off when he used his hand that use to be pinning me down holding my mouth. Jess started to tell the story again, but Austin was yelling over her. I was laughing under Austin's hand how funny this was, a basic brother sister friend from college fight.

Jess stormed out of the room yelling out, "You're lame!"

I licked Austin's hand over my mouth. "EW Ally." He wined removing his hand.

He noticed our compromising situation. Him on top of me.

"Sorry." He said suddenly much quieter, but he didn't move to get off of me. "It's okay." I said back not moving out from under him. "Well?" He said. "What?"

"You know what, I like your eyes."

"Thanks." I said smiling. He smiled back getting off of me.

"Come on." He said reaching out his hand to help me up off the bed. I pushed myself up on my elbows then grabbing his hand and standing up straight.

We walked down the hall hands lingering near each other. We walked down the stairs. Passing Isaac, "Come on bro we are on new grocery duty."

I walked the other way leaving Austin with his brother to get the groceries. He reached out grabbing my hand back, "Come on you cant leave me alone with him." He said giving me the puppy dogface.

I nodded walking back outside to get in the car. "Dad took the other car to work so we are taking the other car."

"Okay jump in." Austin said patting his lap sitting in the passenger seat.

"Seriously?" I said crawling in getting on his lap.

"Seriously." He said laughing in my ear having his breath tingling behind my ear. He leaned his head down resting it on my shoulder.

"So how's college going?" Isaac asked us.

"Great." Austin said.

"Did you know your brother is a psychotic drunk person?"

"Oh yes, imagine me trying to help him sneak back into the house while keeping him quite."

"Ally." Austin said pressing his head against my neck.  
"That honestly sounds like something I would love to see."

"Right?" Isaac said laughing. I joined in leaving Austin sulking.

"So what's your major Ally?" Isaac asked keeping his eyes on the rode.

"Environmental science actually way more interesting then you would think." I said.

"Really, no yeah that's cool I recycle its no big deal or anything but yeah." He said shrugging smiling. His smile looked a lot like Austin's but had smile lines around them making him seem more comfortable.

Austin tightened his grip around me. I leaned back rolling my eyes at him. He gave me an innocent look like he didn't understand what he was doing. Safety, he mouthed back.

I can't believe he's jealous over his own brother.

We all chatted the whole way to the store and hopped out of the car walking into the store. "I am going to go get the top half you guys can get the bottom half." He ripped the list in half handing us the bottom half.

I took it out of his hands. Austin grabbed a cart and I convinced him to let me sit in it. "Ally you like crazy."

"So? My legs are tired."

"Fine, but if I see someone I know that will be embarrassing."

"Okay Mr. Popular."

I said rolling my eyes crossing my legs starting to read off items on the list.

Shopping was taking way longer than expected so I got out of the cart stretching my legs. "So did you ever…" I was cut off by Austin pushing me up against the wall ducking his head u=into my shoulder. "Um what are you doing?" I whispered yelled into his ear. "Just hold on its an ex I don't want to seem like a loner shopping by myself." "You are literally such a baby." I said pushing back and bumping into someone. "Oh sorry." I smiled politely apologizing to a blonde girl holding a basket on her arm.

"Austin!" She yelled grabbing him in a hug. "Oh Angie long time no see." Austin's said smiling, which defiantly looked fake.

"So is this your girlfriend?"

I was about to interject that we were just friends when Austin blurted out, "Yes, One year now isn't she so cute." He said quickly grabbing my hand. I squeezed his hand tightly to signify I was not okay with this.

He squeezed back saying please just go with it.

After they talked for about two minutes they left. "What the hell Austin?"

"Sorry I panicked, we had a messy breakup I didn't want to seem lame! Shell tells everyone in the town everything!"

"Okay but I swear to god if we see her again I don't want to lie."

"Okay okay let's finish up." I said dragging him by the arm.

 **Austin's POV**

I stared down at Ally, dragging me to get the last item and smiled.

 **Authors NOTE**

 **Hey guys… don't own anything.**

 **Thanks for the reviews and helping me with the summary I hope you like it more.**

 **Please, Please, Please review and follow** **J**

 **xoxo**

 **made sure there was plenty of mush** **just for yo** **u all**


	14. Lets Pretend

**Austin's POV**

I stared down at Ally, dragging me to get the last item and smiled.

We met back up with my brother and paid for the items, then pilling them into the trunk of the car.

We jumped in, Ally on my lap since the car only had two seats. On the way home Isaac spoke up, "Hey by the way I ran into Angie and invited her over for dinner tonight. I started coughing chocking on my gasp that I took in. "Oh nice." I finally spit out from my chocking fit. Ally didn't say a thing. And that is how I knew she was pissed. We drove home the rest of the way just listening to the radio. We got home unloaded the trunk and Ally and I drifted outside to the backyard.

"Austin you know we can't pretend we are dating, no I correct myself I will not pretend we are dating."

 **Ally's POV**

Austin slid his hand slowly down my cheek. Making my breath sharpens and my heart beat rise caught by the sudden movement. "Please." He whispered to me staring at my neck making my heartbeat faster if that was even possible. "Austin, she wouldn't believe us anyways."

"Aw come on Allz." He said breaking out of character pulling me down onto of him on my lap slightly laughing. "Austin stops it." I said slapping him.

"You can owe me big time I guess, but we are going to have to pretend not in front of your family because I refuse to let your family know we are dating."

"Wow would I be that awful of a boyfriend."

"Yeah." I said attempting at a straight face standing up.

"Hey!" He said not expecting my snappy answer.

I smiled back at him walking inside.

Dinnertime came and I heard a doorbell ring. I opened the door since everyone was outside grilling dinner and talking. I opened the front door being met with Angie. "Hey Angie, Austin is outside I can go get…" Austin swooped up behind me wrapping his arms around my waist. "Nope I am here babe." He said kissing my shoulder. "Hey Angie glad you could come over for dinner." Giving her a quick hug. "I am so happy for you guys." She said clasping her hands together under her chin smiling at both of us.

We all walked in and sat in the dining room talking.

"So how did you meet?" Angie asked.

"Our college center." Austin said.

"A party." I said at the same time.

"What? Allz I think you are forgetting we use to stare at each other for hours until I finally made the first move." He said winking at me.

"If you consider your first move being me having to take you home drunk, then yes Austin you made the first move."

"Yes Ally I do consider that a first move." He said smiling back at me.

We both laughed staring at each other and remembering the night we met; when Austin accidently got way too drunk before the party even started.

"That's hilarious." Angie said smiling at us.

Jess walked by, "hey Angie." Smiling and waving. "Hello Jess you look beautiful." Angie called back. Jess smiled back at her then gave Austin a weird look confused on why he had his arm around my shoulder. I pretend I didn't see. I saw Austin stick his tongue out his sister telling her to mind her own business.

Angie went outside with Austin and I to eat dinner and just somehow luckily avoid brining up Ally and am relationship. Every time she almost mentioned it Austin or I would quickly change the subject.

We walked back inside and Angie asked a question we had been regretting, "Why are you not as coupley around your family?"

"We are." Austin said. "Yeah," I said fed up that we had to spend this much time acting and moving around conversations from saying anything about us. Not being okay with the fact she was about to say we were lying I grabbed Austin's face quickly slowly leaning in to give him a quick kiss, but quickly turned his face whispering, "Not like this Ally." Causing me to just kiss his cheek. I was super confused on why he wouldn't just let me kiss him and what did he mean by not like this.

"You're right you guys are too perfect to not be a real couple."

"Yes thank you." Austin said sending Angie out the door.

"Invite me to your wedding." Angie called out behind her jumping in her car. "Okay hahaha." Austin said closing the door.

 **Austin's Pov**

Finally getting rid of Angie was a relief and I was hopping Ally would not question what had just happened before Angie left. She understands though that girls gossip and I needed her to pretend to date me our all my old friends and people in my city that I was lonely and sad, but now Ill be known as the happily dating guy that turned out amazing.

"Ready for bed?" Ally asked me thankfully avoiding a horrible conversation about what I said. "Yes." I groaned so ready for bed.

We both got ready for bed by changing and brushing our teeth together. We talked about school and all the people we know. Ally crawled in bed. I didn't want to push the thought of us sharing a bed again because she deserves her personal space. I know she has had many instances were guys have used her or have tried to rape her so I understand she's sensitive about sharing spaces sometimes. The other times there wasn't another option for a bed this time there is a couch in the room for me to sleep in so no excuses. "Austin come on, its okay I promise." Ally said smiling patting he spot next her. "I know your back hurt from the couch last night."

"Are you sure?" I cared about her being comfortable especially after I pushed her to be my fake girlfriend I felt bad. "Yes one hundred percent sure." She said smiling.

"Sorry I didn't really give you that much of an option of pretending to date me for Angie, you must think I am so superficial because I cared what she thought."

She rolled over on her side to face me, " Actually I totally understand, I mean if I had a chance to make sure all my friends from high school or actually anyone rom my high school for that matter to think I have a perfect life as a college student I would jump at the opportunity as well."

"You are honestly the best." I said rolling over on my other side.

I started to almost drift off to sleep, "By the way you are going to have to explain what you meant by not like this at some point don't think you're avoiding that, but I will let it go for now." She said finishing with a yawn. Crap, I thought as I thought about my weird and randomly busy day, as I feel asleep.

I blinked a few times regaining consciousness from a deep sleep. I opened my eyes open to realize Ally's legs were thrown over me a wrapped around me. I laughed to myself.

 **Authors note**

Okay so I tried to explain why Austin wanted to impress Angie and why Ally and Austin did not sleep in the same bed the first night. I hope that clears up some confusion.

Also the chapters are going to remain being 1,000 words to 1,800 words to the guest that commented on that because that is just how I roll.

So thanks for reading, please review it would mean so much to me! Also follow because I only have 20 followers and that makes me sad.

But grateful for my reviewers out there.

do not own Austin and Ally...


	15. Chapter 15

Austin's **POV**

I blinked a few times regaining consciousness from a deep sleep. I opened my eyes open to realize Ally's legs were thrown over me a wrapped around me. I laughed to myself.

Ally's Pov

I woke up and Austin was straddling over me giving me a smirk with a new look in his eyes. A look I couldn't quite place what it was. I gave him a smirk back pretending to know what was happening.

He leaned his body lower trapping the heat that was radiating out of me. I see the game he's playing he's teasing me. He leaned his head down placing it on my neck sending out waves of a fuzzy feeling.

Two can play at this game. I managed to get his face off of my neck and get him to flip over, with me now straddling him. I leaned down pressing my core into his area getting a stern look from him while he was holding on tightly to the sheets.

Without warning I then jumped off him, "Good morning Austin." I sang to him grabbing a towel off the dresser and going into the shower. "Good morning." I heard him grumble in his deep morning voice obviously angered by the certain situation I knew I had and could at any time put him in.

I took a shower quickly not wanted to waste water since we are in a drought. I jumped out and wrapped the towel around me realizing it was quite short.

I knew exactly what to do. I walked out innocently in the tiny towel to be met with a now clamed down Austin leaning against the headboard on his laptop with one earphone in probably editing. He had been filming short bits this whole trip and explained to me earlier he was going to turn it in for his over the break trip.

Taking film seems tough, any chance they get they assign you another assignment.

Austin noticed me walking out and gave me another pout. "Ally Dawson, What a naughty girl?"

I laughed grabbing my clothes out of the drawer making sure not to flash him in doing so; I have to keep some decency into this friendship. "Tell me something I don't know."

I changed into my black jean shorts, my personal favorite with a black shirt. Great now I look like my Goth roommate from freshman year. I thought to myself looking into the slightly steamed up mirror. I started back at myself. Ever since I met Austin I had become more confident in the girl I see staring back at me. I no longer see myself as some girl guys want for their body.

I smiled back at myself. I always gave off the look of confidence, but I never really have been. Ever since my parents divorce I had been able to push anything off my back.

(Authors note: omg character development)

I walked out of the bathroom door. Today I would be shopping with Austin's sister at the mall and Austin and his hometown friend I was going to meet would be forced to drive us.

Austin and I blushing getting in the car remembering the weird recent events that occurred in our room. Jess in the back seat and Austin and I in the front we headed off. When we got there Austin started waving to some guy with a dirty darker blonde shade of hair who was about Austin's height. They di a weird bro hug thing that I will never comprehend and then he gave Jess a hug and a noogie causing her to glare at him. "This is Ally, she's my friend from college. Ally this is Mikey."

"Hey Ally, im surprised you agreed to deal with Austin and Jess this long, I would have bailed already. Jess and Austin both yelled, "Hey!"

And I laughed giving his friend a high five.

After that Jess dragged me away to start looking for a dress for her friends birthday party apparently it was a very big deal, there was going to be a limo.

I helped her pick dresses for hours and we had a great time. The lady helping Jess and us decided to force me to try on a red tight dress.

 **Austin's POV**

"So dude what's really up?" Mikey said to me after we sat down with a thing of fries in the food court.

"She is interesting." I said finally being able to talk about Alky to someone I fully trust won't tease me and will give me legit advice.

"And." He said staring at me waiting fro me to really spill.

"And she defiantly doesn't like me, she thinks of me just s a friend, every guy likes her and she turns down everyone."

"Well I doubt that Austin do you forget that very girl likes you as well."

"But she's different, she's interesting sweet not annoying and hot."

We high-fived about the last statement.

"Do you want me to hit on her, I am pretty much undeniable so if she denies me she really must like you."

"Ha very funny." I said punching his arm.

I got a text from my mom asking me to go find Jess and Ally because they won't answer their phones.

"I need to go get jess she won't turn her phone on."

He nodded and we got up talking about sports teams and the newest movies on the way to the dress shop. We walked in and my mouth dropped, quickly filming a short shot of Ally spinning around I couldn't believe how beautiful she looked.

She caught my eye suddenly stopping and blushing, "Don't stop." I said smiling giving her my hand twirling her around one last time.

I turned around to see Mikey filming the whole thing I glared and him and he raised his shoulders.

"Doesn't she look awesome?" Jess exclaimed. "No!" Ally yelled from inside the dressing room changing back into her clothes. "Yes!" I yelled over her. I could see her now blushing at my statement.

After we all went on our way to the car. Jess had her bag with her dress in her hands and Ally was walking besides her in front of us. I saw some guy stop Ally and my sister. I stopped back holding Mikey back with my arm. He looked up seeing what I was stopping for.

He said something to her causing her to laugh, my hands quickly formed fists angry that someone else was making her laugh. I quickly walked up feeling Mikey grab at my arm trying to stop hat I was about to regret. "Hello Ally." I said pushing her hair off her shoulder. "Hello Austin?" She said confused. "Well anyways Ill see you some other time." He said smiling and waving at her.

Ally gave Jess a weird look and she shrugged confused also why I was acting this way. Can she not realize I'm jealous, I cannot control myself anymore.

We said bye to Mikey and I quietly promised him I would text him what ends up happening with Ally.

We all got in the car. "Austin you know he's just a family friend that I use to go to camp with, he wasn't hitting on me."

"Really! I mean… really…" Calming down trying to not seem too excited.

We got to the house much later now than it was before. Ally walked up to our room with me following close behind.

The door shut and I pulled her against the wall. "Why do you torture me like this." "What do you mean?" She said innocently blinking laying her hands on my chest. She slowly lowered them even more.

I took a deep breathe in, leaning my forehead against hers.


	16. Chapter 16

**Austin's POV**

I leaned down getting my lips as close to hers as I could without making contact. She was now taking in sharper breathes.

I had to get her back for messing with me this morning. You cannot just leave me like that and get away with it.

We stayed like that for a while until I leaned down further kissing her cheek and walking out the door.

"You fucking suck." She called out to me as I walked out of the door.

 **Ally's POV**

After catching my breath again I stood up smoothing my shirt out.

Walking down the stairs I walked into the living room Isaac was there.

"Want to play?" Isaac asked holding up the other controller.

"Duh." I said slumping down in the couch next to him. I grabbed the other controller and we started playing.

It was nice to be close with Austin's family just after these few days. I like them more than my family. What fi Austin and I aren't friends anymore Ill lose him and his family. What if we even started dating, there is no chance I could be friends with them again. I have gotten really close with Jess and I want to know what ends up happening at the limo party. Good thing Austin and I would never date; I don't even know why I thought of that. I man we do get along and he …

"Ally! We are losing focus!" Isaac yelled snapping me out of my thoughts and I joined back in killing off the zombies now attacking our team.

We finished up the game with a high five ending up winning the match. I'm randomly good at this game.

 **Austin's POV**

I was talking to Jess outside eating grapes. "Please don't mess up what ever you want to call it with Ally, I don't want to have to not be friends with anymore."

"Oh so now you think you are friends with her huh?"

"Yeah she tells me all sorts of stuff now."

"Like…"

"Im not telling you what she said about you, Austin." She said crossing her arms.

"Damn it."

Then my mom called dinner and we all went to the table to eat. It was a great meal tons of talking and laughing.

"Austin and Ally clean the dishes please." Mrs. Moon called from the kitchen after they all cleared everything off the table.

"My lady." I said allowing her through the door way first. She curtsied. "What a nerd." I whispered behind her back.

"Um what did you just say?" Ally said faking being offended. "Nothing." I said tossing the dishtowel at her and she caught it quickly.

She put the towel down on the counter and she started washing the dishes and passing them to me while I dried them and handed them to me while I dried and put them away.

A perfect team. Silence and we still understood what to do. Took our places and fell in perfectly to the task at hand. Almost exactly like our friendship. Except other things are interfering with that whether we would like to talk about it or not.

 **Ally's POV**

As I dried up the counter Austin held me against it wrapping his arms around my waist I stiffened at his touch since the casualty of it I have still not become accustomed to. He laid his head on my shoulder and I relaxed more.

"I want to show you something." He said quietly in my ear. I turned around to face him. And he hoisted me up onto the counter so I was closer to his eye level. I could feel his breath tickling my face.

"And what would that be." I said back finally studying his face.

"I finished my video and I wanted you to be the first to see it." He said slowly studying my face as well while it looked like he was focused n one place towards he bottom part of my face. He could just be attempting to tease me again, but he had already gotten me back so.

I smiled slowly focusing back on his eyes. "I would love to see it." I said jumping off the counter suddenly being really close to him causing a slight red tinge to show on his cheeks. "Unless there's some ugly video of me then Ill has to beat you up." I said as though it was the obvious heading upstairs while I felt his eyes burning hole in my back, in a good way.

We got upstairs and he pulled out his laptop that I always see him focusing on so intently like he is figuring out the answer to the universe.

I curled up on the bed next to him while eh handed me an earphone to put in m ear to listen. He opened up the screen plugging in the earphones.

"Okay tells me if you don't like it I think I can handle it." He said pressing play.

I nodded feeling his eyes still fixed on me while the video started. The black screen played and a musical tune started a song I recognized _"Stuck With Me" by Timeflies_ ( ** _Authors note_** _or_ "The First Day of My Life" by Bright Eyes _I cant decide which song fits better but I love them both)_ , we listened to it before together and he said it reminded him of me.

Video footage played with a filter over them seeming like they were more old home videos then just filmed this past two days.

Me sleeping in the car peacefully.

Video of his little cousin smiling at him with her crown on.

His baby cousin reaching out and grabbing his finger.

Jess attempting to attack Isaac.

His parents hugging.

Jess and Mrs. Moon cooking together.

Footage of the me in the tree house that first day.

The trees speeding by on the road.

Then I saw myself in that red dress I tried on.

Then I focused more in on the photo and Austin was holding my hand spinning me around. I have never been able to see his face while eh watches me. His eyes seem to light up and he looked happy, in fact I looked way more content then I usually am. A realization occurred, we have something more special then just what we think we have.

It ended and it was quiet. I absolutely adored it. I turn towards him while he was awaiting his response. "So?" He asked looking scared since I hadn't said anything yet.

I leaned closer to him almost silently letting him know what I wanted. The realization hit his eyes like a speeding bullet. He then leaned closer holding this position for a bit to make sure its what I meant. I blinked noting it was okay.

 **Austin's Pov**

Oh thank God I thought as I kissed her, what I think I have been wanted to do for a long time, I just never realized it.

 **Ally's POV**

He leaned down almost less than a centimeter connecting our lips. A feeling instantly spread throughout me. I felt safe and lucky. It was slow at first He pulled me up still not disconnecting my lips so I was on his lap while I grabbed at the back of his hair. Quickly I knew I needed more. I deepened it getting closer to him, if even possible.

He quickly flipped me over so I was underneath him. He pulled away for a quick second; my breath was staggered and fast. I pulled him back down as he supported himself with his strong arms as he hovered over me. I could do this forever I thought as I was disrupted with a knock on the door. Crap.

He rolled off me quickly and I rolled onto the floor in a heap pretending to be fixing my sock. "Come in." He said more like a question.

 **Authors Note**

So finally some action. But will they say it was a one-time thing or start a real relationship or maybe even a friends with benefits situation?

No joke let me know which one I haven't written the next chapter yet!

So I don't own any songs I mention (although I suggest listening to it while reading, good song). Also do not own Austin and Ally.

So review what you want to see next, Thank you to my followers it brings a smile to my face to see all your reviews.

Review Follow and Peace Out


	17. Chapter 17

**Ally's POV**

He rolled off me quickly and I rolled onto the floor in a heap pretending to be fixing my sock. "Come in." He said more like a question.

Jess came in, "Ally I need your help like now."

I internally groaned pushing myself off the floor. "For sure."

I left the room. And a smile instantly spread across my face. A smile plastered across my face, while I shut the door with my back.

"What's up with you?" Jess turned around seeing I wasn't following her.

"Nothing." I said quickly returning my face to a regular Ally smile following her to her room to see what she needed.

 **Austin's POV**

I quickly reached over grabbing my phone. I texted Mikey's number.

"Dude you'll never guess what happened" I pressed send then throwing my phone next to me taking a few deep breathes.

Suddenly my phone started buzzing.

"Yellow." I said picking up my phone.

"So tell me already." Mikey's voice rang from the other line.

"Oh its you!"

"Yeah, yeah so tell me."

"What are we teenage girls gossiping?"

"Yes! Now tell me I am at a party thing hurry up!" He wined.

"Okay fine don't yell at me! So Ally and I just hooked up but then my idiot sister came in and we had to jump apart."

"Come on Jess! But seriously what are you going to do now dude?"

"I don't know! What if she just was like in the moment or something or what if …"

"Okay first calm down you're scaring me, just ask her out on a date or get her to say how she feels first so you know what your up against?"

"Ugh I don't want to… I hear someone outside I got to go." I said to Mikey quickly hanging up the phone. I stood up and peeped my head out of the door. Seeing my brother, "Come play basketball with me." He said throwing a ball into my stomach, which I caught and headed outside closing the door. "But Isaac its like dark out." "So what!"

 **Ally's POV**

I was doing Jess's hair for something she had to go do in the morning and she said she refused to wake up early to get ready. I was straightening her hair. We had facemasks on that she forces me to put on. She turned around, "Why did you stop straightening?" She said turning around with thick green goo smothered on her face, she looked hilarious. I laughed and she started laughing too. We ended in an all out laughing fit.

"You look hilarious."

"So do you!" Jess yelled back.

"Okay, Okay fine." I said smiling and calming down my laughter.

 **Austin's POV**

"So you ready to go back to college?" Isaac asked me.

"I guess so…" I said shooting the ball in the hoop. "Nothing but net." I said laughing.

"Yeah I feel you." He said grabbing the ball bouncing it.

"It's getting late and I have to leave tomorrow." I said grabbing the ball when he passed it to me.

"Bye dude Ill see you soon?" Isaac said to me. I grabbed him giving him a signature bro hug. "Yes for sure, it was great seeing you try not to per on girls for the rest of the year." "Yeah right." He said closing the front door. I shot the ball one more time scoring then grabbed the ball putting it on the porch then going inside.

 **Ally's POV**

It was getting late and Austin and I were leaving in the morning. We had washed off the facemasks. "I have to go to bed, but I am so happy that I got to meet you." I said giving her a big hug. "You have to stay in touch!" She squeezed me back. "Um of course!" I said pulling away. "And tell me when Austin and you finally get together because that's bound to happen." She said I blushed looking down remembering what had happened earlier. "Yeah sure weirdo." I said closing the door.

I went back to the room and climbed into bed falling asleep quickly.

 **Austin's Pov**

I took my shoes off at the front door and then went into my room. Ally was peacefully asleep. I smiled walking into he bathroom taking a quick shower and then changed into sweat pants. I climbed into bed next to her careful to not wake her up. I slid closer to her carefully wrapping my arm around her in her sleep she curled closer to me melting into my stomach. I played with her hair until I fell asleep.

I woke up to Ally's phone alarm going off. I reached over her quickly turning it off. I dragged my thumb down her chin. "Ally." I whispered trying to wake her up. "One more min please mom." She said squeezing her eyes shut even more trying to fallback asleep. I laughed quietly her eyes opened quickly and a blush spread across her face quickly. I laughed at her more. She slammed the pillow into my face. I pushed it down pulling her into a closer hug. "Austin I can't move." She wined trying to wiggle out of my tight grip. "Apologize for hitting me in the face."

"No" she said still trying to get out of my grip. I started tickling her sides. "Okay, stop." She said in-between laughs. "Apologize!" I said still tickling her sides while she was curling into a ball as much as she could.

"Im sorry." I kept ticking her though. "I apologized!"

"Now tell me how hot I am."

"Ugh no!" She said from the tickling I was still doing.

"Okay, Okay fine Austin Moon is the hottest guy in the world." She finally spit out and I stopped tickling her. "Now was that so hard?" I asked jumping out of bed to change and pack up my stuff.

I packed up all my stuff throwing it into a duffle bag. Ally rolled over I am guessing to attempt to get more sleep. "Hey Allz no more sleep come on up." I said tapping her stomach. She groaned as she got out of bed. I watched her ass as she sauntered into the bathroom in her short, did I mention short, pj shorts. I couldn't help it. I said fighting my conscious.

She came back out a min later with her hair still lying in wavy locks around her face. I studied her while she picked out her clothes went back into he bathroom. She returned yet another time changed into again another short outfit item. Jean shorts and a tight exercise shirt. I swear to god guys are going to stare at her in this and that just angers me cause I feel like she's mine, except sadly she's not really. The thought that any guy could just hit on her right now and ask her out just pissed me off like no other.

Still groggy Ally and I said goodbye to my parents while they kept telling me to take care of ally and not lose her and I kept assuring them I would protect her, its like she their new child, like thank mom and dad for wanting me to stay safe too. Ally and I climbed into the car and I backed out of the driveway and started down the tree-lined road.

"Good bye peacefulness." Ally said waving to my house like it was a person. I smiled at how adorable she was.

Thirty min later we pulled into a coffee shop. I got an ice tea and Ally got an iced coffee. "Let me drive a little bit you deserve a break too." She said grabbing onto the drivers door handle. "Ally its okay I am fine driving really." I said coming closer to her against the car door. A little too close to just convince someone you can drive. "I insist Austin." She said giving me a stare. "If it makes you that happy go wild." I said handing her the keys lingering my hand on hers. I then let go walking and sliding into the other door.

She took off driving and watched her she was so beautiful when she focused on something; I had never really noticed that before.

"Austin."

"Hm?"

"Stop staring at me." She said not taking her eyes off the road.

 **Authors note**

 **Thanks for the reviews and suggestions it means a lot to me.**

 **S/o to GamerGirl9000 katebemwah Dirtkid123 Ross's Juliet Caitlin.D Sarono1212 ForeverR5 Guest lizziemarie0529 R5fangirl28 Shadow1999 ssttr**

 **Review again or Pm me any questions suggestions thoughts or feelings or if you just want to discuss the walking dead or you need some music suggestions or some good Austin and ally stories I am always willing to take place in that**

 **This chapter is** **slightly** **a filler chapter but you get to see more of what is going through Austins mind and you need some build up for something exciting to happen right?**

 **Also thinking of writing a story where Ally falls in love with her Vet, Austin Moon, who would be interested in reading that? After i finish this story of course!**

 **So peace out**

 **Follow this story to get the notification updates.**


	18. Back to College

**"** But I am just admiring your beauty, you know you're beautiful right?"

"Shut up" Ally said leaving a quite, "please" at the end.

"I am not kidding! You are so beautiful Ally and I think you should know that."

"Seriously stop." She said attempting to frown but her eyes sparkled with happiness and a faint blush spread to her cheeks. Gosh this girl doesn't even know how beautiful she is and that hurts me!

"You know,"

"What?" I countered.

"You aren't too bad yourself."

I busted out laughing at her attempt at complementing me and embarrassing me.

"You are just adorably funny too." I said still cracking up. She hit me with her hand while attempting to still keep her eyes completely focused on the road, but I grabbed her hand. I kept a hold of it and all noise was sucked out of the area. I laid her hand on my lap drawing patterns, of circles tracing the letter A, and stars to pass the time.

Much later Ally and I had switched driving and she had once again fallen asleep leaving me no form of entertainment. We finally arrived back at campus. I took a deep breath not wanting to return to the stress of college and no longer sharing a bed with my favorite. But that is beside the point.

I unlocked the trunk and started pilling out the bags. I made sure to lock the car door knowing Ally would be safe I brought her bags to her room and my bags to y own. I knew she was a heavy sleeper and she wouldn't find herself alone in a car. Cassidy, if that was her roommates name I cant quite remember pretty sure I was just staring at Ally's lips as she explained it to me.

She opened the doors, "Um where is Ally did you murder her?"

"No I did not thank you very much." I handed her bags. "Ill be back." I said smiling and doing a weird bow thing like room service people. I left my bags inside my dorm jogging back down to the parking lot.

I unlocked the door. Undoing Ally's seat belt I reached under her lifting her up from her seat. I locked and closed the door as I felt Ally in her sleep tighten her grip on me. "Austin…" She mumbled once in her sleep. I attempted to not laugh at her mumbling my name.

We reached her door but I decided I wanted one more night with her even if its just making sure she sleeps well. I walked further down the hall to my room. I opened the door carefully balancing the keys and her in my arms. She felt so vulnerable after how much harassment for her beauty she has received yet she still doesn't even thinks she's beautiful it makes me sad. I opened my door tucking her into my bed peacefully. I texted Jess Mom Dad and Isaac a picture of Ally asleep on my bed. Well hopefully they wouldn't notice it was my bed does not need more taunting.

Got back safely and someone is already out

I saved the picture.

I climbed into bed next to her I was almost asleep when I heard her sleep talk again. For a bit she kept mumbling about the president, but then she said my name again ad I listened closely. She kept mumbling he same works they sounded like ksdf me shdjmit, but after about the third time I made out what she was attempting to say, Kiss me damn it, that really put a smile on my face if I wasn't already smiling from having a beautiful girl laying in bed next to me. I kissed her forehead wishing she was wake so I could kiss her for real. I snuggled closer to her holding on not wanting to lose her. I wanted her to flood my dreams.

I woke up with no one next to me causing me to panic. I checked my phone. Went out to breakfast with Dez sorry ;)

Okay ;)

I sent a winking face back to mock hers. I smiled taking a deep breathe. I stretched getting back up.

The rest of the day was filled with a run and unpacking and some movie watching and some Ally missing.

I got a text at about six from some guy from a frat I am "close" with.

Party at 8 be there dude

I instantly didn't want to go unless Ally would come along.

Please come to the frat party at 8 tonight

I was already planning on going with Trish see you there

Okay Dokie

I spent the rest of the day relaxing until I had to leave for the party. Maybe if ally and I could handle both not getting wasted it could be a good time, if I can hopefully find Ally and hopefully no one has found her before me.

I left my dorm tucking the key and my phone in my pocket. I almost knocked on Ally's door realizing I needed to not totally make it obvious I keep obsessing over her. Halfway there on the short walk I ran into two other guys. "Dude Austin!" They yelled at me. We walked the rest of the way making small talk.

I walked into the house saying hi to almost everyone considering everyone annoyingly knew me. I forgot, when Im with Ally I forget the rest of this kind of college scene exists.

I walked in grabbing a beer chatting with some other people, really not amused. I saw Dez red hair into eh crowd. "Dez!" I yelled apologizing to the people I was just talking to. "You I missed you dude!"

"Yeah where is Ally."

He smirked at me, "Oh you mean your lover."

"No seriously where is she."

"She does seem quite infatuated with you."

"Seriously?"

"Yes we talked about you for like an hour this morning well more about your sister and how awesome she is, but also defiantly a lot about you, crazy thing is I don't even thinks he realized it, and third was I even counting in the first place Ally is with some guys and Trish out back so you better go save your love bug." I was already running off before he could finish his thought.

I saw her instantly in a tight black short dress. I walked up behind her grabbing her hips. "Excuse me I have a boyfriend." She said snapping around. She instantly blushed seeing it was I. "Oh you have a boyfriend now do you, I left you fro like four hours how did this happen exactly, hm Ally do tell me?"

"Don't scare me like that." She grumbled back she grabbed me in a hug noticing she was quite tipsy I held her still whens he let go. I finished the drink in my hand guiding Ally back inside. "Im taking her goodbye." I said waving to the creepy guys who had been talking to her.

I walked back into the kitchen grabbing some shots taking them down to get more on Ally's current level except for the fact she decided she wanted to do a shot too.

I finally felt it kicking in when Ally and I need back outside. "What there's a hot tube?" Ally whispered yelled. "Why are you whispering?"

"Well we don't want everyone knowing about the hot tube do we?" She said in all seriousness. I laughed at her actions following her to the hot tub. There were a few other people in there but not a crazy amount. Ally started pulling off her dress. "Um what are you doing?" I asked pulling the dress back down her. "Austin don't be a prude come on strip!" She said yelling eh last part. "Okay you're officially scaring me so I am just going to follow your orders. " I took off my shirt and pants throwing them into a pile next to Ally's dress. She was wearing a black bra and underwear, looks like she expected to get some tonight, but if not with me then with whom. I was in focus trying tot think of if Ally had mentioned any other guys before she plopped she on my lap. I took a deep breath; wow this will be an interesting night. I said feeling the alcohol numbing my system even more.

 **Authors note:**

 **Thank you for all the reviews I write these chapters for each one of you reviewers.**

 **So thanks also for the people who expressed an interest in my next story! Hopefully it will be more popular than this one.**

 **I also hope Austin and Ally fan fiction wont die out cause the TV show ended, I think. Top Secret info: Sad because I started writing this kind of fan fic because I love R5 not really a top fan of the show, but the characters are so easy to write about I weirdly connect with them.**

 **Okay for people who wanted story suggestions the stories I am reading right now are: Take it Out on Me, Old Friends, and Love in Silence**

 **If you decide to read any of these which I hope you do they're all amazing especially Take it out on me let them know I sent you ;)**

 **Song suggestions: I want to write you a song One direction**

 **Ghost by Halsey**

 **My Type by Saint Motel**

 **(Let me know if you like these)**

 **Don't own anything at all!**

 **I am always curious what you guys think I am like hahaha**

 **I am** **always curious about the Authors personality I read from**

 **Love you all/review please! What do you want to see next?**

 **APOLOGIZES FOR THE LONG AUTHORS NOTE**


	19. Chapter 19

We sat in the hot tub talking to everyone there. Ally and I made a game of pretending to be dating to see who we could convince we were. It probably is only funny to us though as we keep bursting out laughing like we are hilarious or something.

After a while Ally made the wise decision of attempting to get out f the hot tub with my help. She fell slipping landing back hard on my lap not helping my current situation I was in down there. "Oops." She said giving me a dirty smirk. I rolled my eyes at her helping her out then grabbing towel I got out. Now since my underwear was soaked I wrapped the towel around my waist leading by the shoulders a now wet bra and underwear dress caring Ally upstairs. I went into some guy I am close with from this frat. I went through his drawers grabbing a dry pair of boxers. Ally was playing with some picture frame so I slipped out of the wet pair putting on the clean pair and sliding my shorts back on over it. I then went through his stuff looking for something for Ally. I found a shirt from our college big enough to cover her butt. I placed it over her head after a few tries and she smiled spinning around. "

"Okayie dokie lets go." I said putting my shirt on and walking back down the steps.

We were back on the main floor playing some drinking game with a group of people on the floor in the hallway.

I got distracted I guess. Ally. I looked around the circle and could not find her. My heart instantly starts beating faster. Ally. Ally.

I started checking room on the bottom floor. I couldn't find her anywhere. My eyes wandered up to the second floor where the bedroom was, I didn't even want to consider that as an option.

I took the stairs two by two racing up there. I started peaking through doors, still in my drunken state I knew I didn't want to see other people having sex that's just weird. I finally heard a commotion coming from one door. I put my ear up to it listening the second I recognized Ally's voice I busted in.

Some guy who I probably know just couldn't recognize had Ally pinned up against the wall and he was kissing her neck. She was in mid dodge of a kiss when I pulled him off her by the back of his shirt with out even waiting fro an explanation busting in his face with my fist.

"That was hot." Ally said, like she didn't even try to say something deep or Ally like. She ran up to me and I caught her while she jumped up in my arms. I grabbed her and she wrapped her legs tightly around my waist. I instantly ignored my now pulsating hand and leaned in to kiss her. We kept making out until she kept trying to take my shirt off.

I walked her backwards to the bed leaning her down on her back. I tossed off my shirt crawling up towards her going back down to kiss up her neck one by one back to her soft pink lips. Her hair was already disheveled and I brushed it out of her face admiring her. "Stop staring at me and do something idiot." She spat at me. There's Ally for you. Right right I started trying to process what to do, I was at the state of basic unconsciousness. I quickly jumped off dragging the knocked out dude outside the door slamming it shut jumped back on the bed over her.

"Okay ready." I slurred half heartily.

 **No Ones POV**

Austin leaned down hovering his lips above hers. Almost wanting her to beg for them. She instantly couldn't take it anymore reaching around his neck pulling him down.

He flipped them over quickly having Ally straddle his hips. Austin managed to pull her XL t-shirt he had just put on her merely one hour earlier.

 **Ally's POV**

After my shirt came off everything was a blur.

 **Austin's Pov**

The rest was a blur.

 **Ally's POV**

I woke up in intense pain from the light blinding me. Hangover, great just what I need. I was scared to look around and take into account what I got myself into. I opened my eyes more to reveal some room I have ever seen before and some guy was holding me. I quickly turned around my heart beating. I saw Austin and yelped.

"What" Austin yelled shooting up. "Ow what the hell why does my head hurt, where am I?" He wined looking back down at Ally.

I noticed I was just in an oversized t-shirt with no bra or panties on.

"Um did we have sex?"

Austin went into a quick moment of shock, "Okay first not fair we have sex and I don't even get to remember it!"

I slapped his arm, "Austin." I grumbled. He lifted the covers up, "Yep backwards and not mine." He said examining a pair of boxers that he claimed to not be his and on backwards.

"Well what do we do now?" Austin asked me. "Okay… okay let me think… Well we cant have this be awkward because that's just a no… but also like we cant ignore it… also we should probably get out of this room before campus patrol stars taking down names.

I noticed Austin looked like eh definitely wasn't listening. And I knew he wasn't when he pulled me back down on top of him. Kissing me quickly. "Hey lets not label it." Austin said kissing me again, first I probably smell and look disgusting this dude is crazy. I leaned in closer knowing that was exactly what I needed.

"Okay seriously you're right we should get out of here." Austin said pulling away getting out of the bed starting to look for his clothes.

I found my underwear and shoes throwing them on quickly and leading the way outside of the door. Austin slapped my ass gaining him a dirty glare. "Seriously?" I said.

"Hey you cant blame me, its just so out there." He said motioning to my backside. I looked back forward stepping over a lot of red cups and even more passed out people.

We managed to burst out the front door. We started walking wont he street and I just ignored the fact I was practically naked.

"So are you on birth control, or are we going to have an Austin Jr." Austin's head leaning down to put his hand on my stomach.

"Birth control thank god." I said dramatizing the fact I was thankful.

"Hey you would be lucky to be impregnated by me."

"You are officially the weirdest person at this campus."

"I know." Austin said grabbing my hand. I didn't dare look at him or down at our hands. I just enjoyed the feeling of his warm hand and was just so grateful that if I was to have drunk sex with someone it was Austin. And how weirdly chill we were being about it.

 **Authors note**

 **-Chapter 19: Will they get sick of no labels or will they remain a no label relationship? Are they even considered together? Why do you think they're so comfortable with the fact they literally just had sex?**

 **-Any questions about this chapter I would love to answer for you unless it gives away the future chapters.**

 **-Thanks for the reviews!**

 **-Also do you guys like the new summary or the old one..**

 **-Review for another chapter!**

 **-How many more chapters should this be?**


	20. Chapter 20

Austin dropped me off at my dorm giving me a hug and kissing me on the forehead. I blushed watching him give his famous smirk walking back to his dorm with his hands in his pocket.

I freshened up in the bathroom and then came back to repaint my nails and finish up some homework and other things that were lose ends that needed to be tied in my sweats and t-shirt.

I lost track of time when I heard a steady knock at my door. I opened the door, "Hello." I said high fiving Austin and then he walked past me inside my room. "You are officially invited to go to a pancake house with me."

"Really, am I granted the opportunity to get dinner with the Austin moon."

"Actually, Yes you have been let's go." He said sending me outside the door. As we walked to the car I was wondering if this was his attempt at asking me out on a date.

We hopped in his car. "I literally look horrible I hope we see no one here." I grumbled reaching for the door handle to get out spotting the cute little pancake house.

"Ally you look cute so shut up." He said getting out of the car. I giggled as I got out of the car. He held the door open for me. "Thanks." I said walking inside. We slid into a dinner against the window as the sun set the waiter came while we make our order.

We talked until the food came laughing. The pancakes came and we dug into them. "Wanna a bite?" He asked raising his eyebrows away from his plate. I opened my mouth ad he put the fork in my mouth and I bit down taking the bite of his chocolate chip pancake.

…..

Driving back into campus we saw a sign for a movie on the grass tonight so we agreed to go together and meet outside at 9.

The rest of the day I spent catching up on random tasks that needed to get done and writing in my notebook.

At 9 I opened my door to find Austin in his back zip up hoodie leaning against the wall away from my door with his earphones in. I covered his eyes with my hands sneaking up on him. I smiled bearing all my white teeth I had brushed before we left.

He pulled his earphones out of his ears. Then removing my hands from his face while leaning down kissing me. He pressed his hand into the small of my back pushing me closer to him making me able to reach my arms higher wrapping them around his neck as his arms slipped down my waist.

He pulled away, "Hopefully we didn't miss the beginning." He said winking starting to walk down the hall. Worth it I thought to myself.

I caught up to him walking besides him and the blanket I had slung over my shoulder. We got down there thankfully right when the beginning credit started to roll. It was Grease.

We laid a blanket down and Austin took out of his backpack another one for us to sit with. There were groups of friends and couples spread across the grass watching the blow up screen with intent.

We could barely both fit under the blanket so as Sandy left the screen I scooted onto his lap. It was for everyone's benefit, right?

I leaned back into his chest as I felt his heartbeat against my back, which was the most calming thing in the whole entire world.

I felt Austin rustling around behind me and then he handed me some weird water bottle. I opened it up taking a sip choking on the highly alcoholic drink I wasn't expected. "SHhh." He whispered in my ear trying to get me to be quite after all the people around us were staring. "Sorry." I mumbled to the surrounding couples.

I took another big gulp handing it back to him. We have already had sex so sharing a water bottle was really not a big deal at all.

The movie was towards the middle and I scooted around so I was stardling his hips so I could see his face. He knew I was watching him but he continued to watch the movie. "Hey. Hey. Hey Austin. Hey." I kept whispering until without taking his eyes off the movie responded, "What."

"Could we like keep doing this?" He then took his eyes off the screen connecting them with mine.

Before he spoke again I spat, "but still as friends." Out of nervousness.

"If that's what you want Ally." He said giving me a quick kiss on my lips. "But if we are still friends I am allowed to tell you you are being very rude distracting me from this movie."

"Asshole." I mumbled turning around again still on his lap.

The movie ended while I sang along to the last song where they fly off into the sky in their car together against all odds.

We packed up our blankets and walked back. "You can sleep in my room if you want?" I suggested slightly buzzed and knowing Cassidy wasn't going to be back for a three more days supposedly. "So desperate." He said. "Fine never mind spend your night with your snoring roommate."

"Ugh you are right plus how could I turn down such a hot ass." I blushed slapping his arm, him fully aware how embarrassed he makes me even though n one else can.

"Im going to go change and be back."

"Okay." I said walking in the door.

 **Austin's POV**

I changed into sweats as per usual and a sweatshirt walking back over. She opened the door after I had repeatedly knocked ten times. She glared at me for my knocking. "Hey I can't let people know the hottest guy on campus is sleeping with someone."

"You are such a loser." She said slamming a pillow at me. I laughed grabbing the pillow off the ground and jumping up on her bed. I took off my sweatshirt leaving me without a shirt, which I knew made Ally nervous giving me the upper hand.

"So what should we do now?" She asked. "We could have sex again?" I suggested being the hormonal college boy I am. "Very funny." She said jumping up on my bed again laying her head on the pillow on my lap. I stroked her hair as I explained myself. "Its not like it would be the first time." I continued making her feel even more uncomfortable and expanding the sexual tension to fill the room completely. "Austin stop." She said attempting to be angry rolling over to stuff her face in the pillow.

The lights were dim and the moon was the only thing lighting the floor as I continued to comb lightly through her hair with my fingers indulging in the silence.

"Hey Allz." I said studying her face after she filled back around so I could see her face. "What's up?" She said looking in confusion back at my face slightly probably curious why I broke the comfortable silence, but maybe this is the buzz I have from the alcohol at the movie or just the truth.

"So why aren't we dating?" I asked in all curiosity.

I cut her off before she could start to get mad at me for making more awkward situations, "I mean we have already like done it you have met my family and they actually like you and like you find me incredibly attractive so we already know we are going to get married so like why postpone the inevitable?"

She lifted her torso off the bed, "Um first off we aren't going to get married you'll end up finding someone better and cheating on me or Ill move to Mexico or Maybe Ill hate you or Ill hate your filming or…"

I put my finger over her mouth silencing her. "Ally dude stop making excuses and just kiss me."

She rolled her eyes climbing up and jumping on me initiating a very hot make out session for a very long period of time. Which led to clothes coming off until she was in just her underwear.

My breathing was rigged, "Can I continue beautiful?"

"Yes yes Ill stop making excuses just finish what you fucking started Austin Moon." She yelled at me pulling me back down.

The last two thoughts I had were I hope her neighbors aren't home and that I met someone.

 **Authors Note**

 **The cute moments in this story make me smile let me know if you liked them.**

 **Should I add more?**

 **Thanks for reading dudes.**


	21. Junior Year

Ally Pov

I awoke to bare chested Austin spooning me, which was a very pleasant way to wake up in the morning. His attempt to get me over my minor commitment issues as he called them was so sweet. I laid my head back and sighed. I was happy.

I turned around and spoke to a sleeping Austin. "I like you maybe even," I cut myself off, "and that scares me, but you're just so cute when you sleep, I guess you could say sexy not cute." I whispered speaking to myself then kissed his nose and flipped back around.

Austin POV

So glad I met someone like her. She thought I was asleep and I almost blew my cover when she went on after she said she liked me. I kept my eyes shut and my breathing calm so she wouldn't know. She flipped around, was she going to say she loved me? Okay Austin you are being crazy again, not everything is like those romantic movies your sister always put on the TV

No ones POV

A week later classes started up again and the count on Austin and Ally sleeping together would be two, not like anyone was keeping count. Oh wait both of them were.

Dez's POV

After I was off my shift I walked outside to see Austin and Ally at a picnic table together. She was awfully close leaning against him and he was brushing her hair out of his face.

I was now curious if they failed to mention some big news to me.

"Austin and Ally." I exclaimed sitting down across from them.

"Dez" They both said being pulled out of their trance by my presence.

"So are you guys a thing or what, you know its all thanks to me I ditched him at that party and made you take him home, so I guess you're welcome."

Ally piped up before I could congratulate myself even more. "No we aren't dating."

"Well I can tell a lie when I see one."

"Dez seriously nothings happening." Austin said.

"Liars, you could cut the sexual tension with a knife over here." I said acting like I was cutting through the air with an invisible knife.

Both their faces blushed visually, and that's all the proof I needed they were defiantly doing it.

"Okay you are only friends people I got it, but peace love Im out, I have to actually attend the last month of sophomore classes before the years over." I said smiling at my two friends walking away.

 **Junior Year**

Ally had spent most of the summer vacation with Austin's family, since her family had always had problems and they only stressed her out, only getting closer with the whole family. Everyone that knew them knew they would get married after college, yet they still refused to all themselves boyfriend and girlfriend. It was just their little special thing. Austin had learned more about her, she became less mysterious to him everyday, but Ally still kept some mystery disappearing every once and a while usually with her notebook to an abandoned field or random café. They had beginning of junior year found an apartment and moved in together which came with lots of teasing from Trish Dez and Austin's family.

Ally Pov

It was the third month of classes and I was already done. I walked into my apartment with my leather backpack thrown over my shoulder. I walked in to find a shirtless Austin making a sandwich. I can honestly say I will never get use to that. "Hey hottie." I said sarcastically catching his attention. He looked up like a lost puppy flashes his teeth in a grand smile seeing I was back from my last class of the day.

"Allison would you like a sandwich?" He said looking back down concentrating back on his turkey avocado sandwich.

"No thanks I ate with Trish on campus." I said sitting down on the counter top next to Austin's sandwich making station he had prepared.

He finished his sandwich as I studied his back muscles and the way they moved with him. He noticed my stare placing the sandwich on the plate pain staking slow. HE then turned around and placed himself between my legs looking up at me with darkness now in his eyes.

He kissed me and I automatically leaned down into it smiling. He finally pulled away leaving me in a whimper.

"Sorry food calls." I laughed and hoped off the counter sitting on the couch next to Austin as he played some TV show and I scooted as close to him as I could.

 **Long time no see…**

 **And yeah, yeah I know I could only think of like 700 words worth of stuff to write oops deal with it.**

 **Love you all thanks for the support on this story!**

 **Review if you want to see more.**

 **HERE is to 2016**

 **Has there ever been someone in your past that you barely crossed paths in your life, but months later you start thinking about them and you want to contact them but you don't even know if they'll respond or want to talk to you or even remember you considering you don't know too much about them. Like hwat do you say. I already missed my chance to wish them happy holidays like whats a gateway text or snap chat into that! Send help I need it lol**


	22. ending (kinda)

Austin and Ally spent college with their friends making the best of their life at college.

They decided to call themselves girlfriend and boyfriend officially senior year, and yes it took that long. They just really didn't like labels.

They both graduated and got jobs a few months out of college. They took a giant vacation to travel around Europe and that's where Austin proposed and Ally said yes.

They got married a year later and all of Austin's family made the wedding crazy fun.

Ally slowly over time got less secluded and opened up to Austin even more.

They finally moved to the city that Dez Trish and Austin's family live in so there are bbq every weekend.

Austin and Ally later had one boy named Allen and a girl named Autumn. They both love signing and Austin is an amazing father.

Ally and Austin still have date night all the time and everyone is jealous of how in love they are.

 **So this is the end for now unless I feel the need to figure out more to add to this story, but I didn't want to leave you all hanging so I wrote this epilogue.**

 **I know it isn't much, but I just have no more ideas for this story. I still think it was a good story overall.**

 **Thanks for reading! This is the end for now.**


End file.
